The Kings and Queens of Konoha
by MRZ.UZUMAKI
Summary: The title says all but there's a prince and princess too. There are five very RICH and very HOT boys who run Konoha high and Konoha city itself.There's also 6 best friends. PAIRINGS NH,SS,ST,KI,NT,KH!
1. THE KINGS

**Yea ok here is the story but im checkin the grammer and all that good stuff and im changing it a little bit so people who have already read it I hope you like it like this not then tell me if you want me to change it back to what I enjoy..**

_"people thinking"_

DISCLAIMER:yea I pretty much wish I could own naruto but sadly I can't so I don't own naruto.

* * *

Here at Konoha High there are girls and boys some rich some not, but one thing you need to know about this school is that it is runned by 6 very hot and very rich boys which just so happen to be Konoha's very own to die for boys but also known as The Kings and Prince of Konoha high school.

Their leader Sasuke Uchiha is 15 richest kid in Konoha, besides his older of course, and the hottest if I might add but sadly though our little king has a past. First off his parents died in a very horrible car crash. When that happen Itachi, sauske's older brother, took the job at raising his little brother. He runs the business Uchiha Crop. that sasuke will take over one day. But people who know the two brothers know that Itachi is very over protective of his little brother but allowed him to live by himself so his girlfriend could live with him. Itachi just so happens to be a Konoha past King.

Some little facts you should know about our little Uchiha is he is very socially awkward so he comes off as a well how should I put it a cold hearted bastard would work I guess but other then that he is the varsity football captin yea thats all for the facts about Sasuke and his family But the little Uchiha family does not end their they have two extended family members.

One being Naruto Uzumaki who is also a Konoha king with Sasuke. The other is Naruto's little brother Konohamaru the of course prince of konoha. How sasuke uchiha and naruto uzumaki became best friends the world shall never no but on with the story.

Naruto Uzumaki is a blonde haired blue eyed 15 year old who just so happens to be a Konoha king and the best friend with the leader of said kings. His little brother Konohamaru is 14 and is the prince of konoha. Konohamaru unlike his older brother has brown hair and brown eyes which he get's after his mother while his brother of course got his handsome looks from their father, but said parents are not around like Sasuke's their parents died but of differnt reasons.

Their father because of the war and their mother because of child labor their parents were rich how that happen doesnt really matter but they let Itachi handle their money,so to continue on about the uzumaki brothers they may look different but they act the exact same from being unreasonably hyper to being ramen loving losers we can't forget that Naruto is the captin for the varsity boys Soccer team.

Now on to the next king who is my lovely readers is also 15 he has brown spiky hair his family own the Inuzuka Animal Clinic. His mom and sister has officially cured any animal disease that you could think of and had made a lot of money out of it too. The only thing thing about him is that he only has his sister and mother. His dad had left his mom after he was born.

He lives by himself because his mom travels around the world helping animals while his sister lives with her boyfriend who just so happens to be Itachi and they have been going out for a very long time they just don't want to get married at the moment but anyways just like the other two kings this king is the captin of the varsity boxing team,but other then that his mother's name is Tsume and his sister's name is Hana oh of course he has a dog named Akamaru.

The next king is another socially awkward teenager can you guess?Well if you can't he is Neji Haruka

**(YEA WELL AS YOU CAN SEE NEJI AND HINATA ARE NOT RELATED BECAUSE I JUST DIDN'T WANT THEM TO BE.)**

This King is just like the Uzumaki brothers. His father died in the war and his mother died during child labor. His family is rich becasue they handle the shipping goods of konoha, which is being run by his uncle at the moment untill he is 18 and will take over if he feels like it, and lastly of course like the other kings Neji is the varsity captin of the boys basketball team.

The last of the Konoha kings is Shikamaru Nara he isn't a captin of anything cause apparently its to "troublesome" to do sports but he thinks everything is too "troublesome", insted he unlike the other kings have both of his parents it's just that he wanted to take care of himself and also so he could get away from hearing his "troublesome" mother so he lives by himself.

As you can tell but if you cant I will tell you he is very lazy and that is just about it yet he has a IQ of 200 which is why his friends and himself are passing all their classes and have all the same classes except a period after lunch they each have differnt classes just to get away from each other for a while.

So now that you know all of the kings you should also know that where there's a king there's a slut and their sluts just so happen to be

Karin Machi the leader of the Sasuke fangirls

Suki Taka the leader of the Naruto fangirs

Shoko Taku the leader of Kiba fangirls

Yuri Ringo the leader of Neji fangirls

Rei Neyugen the leader of Shikamaru fangirls

Kumiko Taka the leader of Konohamaru fangirls

All these girls are konoha's A class bitches and top class slutz and if the kings ever needed to fufill thier personal "needs" just because they wanted to they would call these girls now I know what's going through your mind _"their only 14 and 15"_ yea well here's a little of reality for you people a lot of other people have sex at younger ages now a days, but other then that all the kings wear dogtag necklaces that have two k's and another letter to repersent who the person is on the them and are spelled out with diamonds anyone at konoha high or who live in konoha either know what the kings look like or know that if you see a guy wearing a dogtag neakalace with diamonds that spell out two k's and another letter saying who the king is you better listen,do,say, give or whatever else the king says or you will have to deal with them which you would not want that.

So now that you know the kings a little bit better let's get to know some other people...

* * *

Today is the last day of summer for six best friends who just moved to Konoha will be the frist day of school for them. One of these girls are Sakura Harano and she for a reason she doesn't even know leads her other five best thinks it's because they just love her so much that they listen to her.

Her friends and her moved into a 6 bedroom house which they each have their own room with a full bathroom but the only reason why they have this house is because of her friend Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata hyuuga who was the most shyest girl you could every meet in the world with the most baddest studder problem you could think of but now only talks somewhat reagular with her friends only sometimes that studder comes back. Her dad told hinata and her younger sister hanabi to leave for a while so he could have some time alone because their mother and his wife had past way recently to cancer.

So hinata asked her dad if they could go to konoha and live in their holiday house over there with her friends that she would want to bring. Hiashi had said yes and said that he would have the house clean and have all the rooms made for them and that he would send wire money in her back acount while they were away. So with that Hinata went to ask her four best friends if they wanted to live with her.

The first person she went to was Sakura, sakura was very happy because she lived with her aunt and cousin. Her parents were both murdered while they went out for dinner. The reason why she was so happy to leave was because her aunt hated her because she was young and looked just like her mom which was her aunts sister and she hated her sister so she hated sakura.

Next was Tenten Kunai who was asked to come because her dad hates her and doesnt want anything to with her since she was born and her mother died giving birth to her. Tenten was the tomboy of the group and did every sport you could think of. She only did them because she thought that if she was a boy instead of a girl then her dad wouldn't hate her as much as he did but beside that she loves basketball the most you would always see her hair in two very tight buns on her head.

Ino yamanaka was next girl, who by the way is sakura's cousin, she was asked because her mother and sakura's aunt had also hated her. Her mother blamed Ino for her dad leaving and also for the reason why no guy wanted her and she would always say that if she never had her she would be young, happy, and beautiful.

Last but not least Temari Shukaku was also asked to leave because her dad just like tenten also hated her. He also hated her two brothers who were already living in konoha and were attending collage. Gaara her oldest brother was a junior and konkaru her other brother was a sophomore in college, and she really missed them.

So to start the story you have 6 best friends all living under one house. Oh the sixth person is hanabi hinata's little sister but she was always with hinata so she was part of the group, and now inside the house you could hear the girls squealing.

"Hinata-chan this house is huge and so freakin great and I love my room its like you personally painted and picked everything for me ."tenten squeled running out of her room and into the hallway to see hinata.

"I mean oh my god everything is all green I love it and you have posters of my favorite basketball players on the walls im so gald I came thank you thank you thank you" tenten ran and tackeld poor hinata to the ground "t-t-tenten-chan y-y-your w-welcome b-but please get o-o-off of me" tenten got up and started to scratch the back of her head.

"he he he he hina-chan gomen-nasai im just happy" hinata smiled at her friend glad that she was happy"i-i-its ok ten-chan I asked my father to have designers personaly design your rooms."

"Oh my good really hina-chan your the best I love the shade of pink you used its perfect and I love the ballet shoes their perfect its like they were made for me thank you thank you" sakura who ran out of her room and did the same thing that tenten did.

"Oh my god me too I love my room and the fans on the walls are so pretty your the best hina-chan" temari joined her friends walking out of her room smiling. They all stopped when they saw ino come into the room "ne ino-chan whats wrong why are you crying" hanabi asked leaning againt the wall while she was watching her sisters friends act like little kids who just got candy for the first time.

"im crying because I love hinata-chan so much"she ran and hugged hinata when she got off the floor. Hinata was really happy "i-i-i-i see you s-s-s-saw your walk-in closet w-w-with all your n-n-new clothes" sakura rolled her eyes

"wow ino-pig I thought that you were hurt or something"

Tenten and temari smirked at their friend who was calming down and pouting "leave me alone ok its just so thoughtful forhead girl anyway's is everyone ready for school tomorrow?"

"I am did everyone see their uniforms already we got 3 pairs so we wont have to wear the same one everyday." hanabi said still leaning against the wall

sakura nodded "yupp I did and they are so cute too dont you think so ino?"

ino nodded in agreement "yupp they are and I love the skirts"

tenten rolled her eyes and groaned "ugh I hate it im gonna be so uncomftable in it tomorrow and for the rest of the school year"

temari smirked" well im just glad that you keep us in shape so now we'll look good in them"

"oh yea thanks tenten-chan I take back everything i said and gonna say when we workout and our legs feel like they are going to fall off but hey at least we look fine"ino said smiling

"y-y-yes me too ten-chan thank you" hinata had said giving tenten a hug

"well you guys are welcome and im still proud that you all can run 3 miles without even breaking a sweat well except for you hana-chan" hanabi frowned

"im gonna get there I can do 2 miles without breaking a sweat ok ten-chan but really thats hard and you guys been doin it since middle school"

"yea well your lucky that tenten-chan is goin easy on you she maid us wear lag weights which were 5 pounds and got heavier as we got older so stop wineing" temari said shuddering at the thought of those weights.

tenten smirked "whatever so what time is school?"

hinata"a-a-at 8 and it ends at 2:20 w-w-we are gonna wa-walk there cause i-i-its not that f-f-far"

ino"aww man well hina-chan your gonna wake us up right?" hinata smiled"o-of course how else would you guys get to school without me" they all frowned

"come on hina-chan you know how hard it is jsut to wake up 6 in the morning"ino said walking downstairs to go sit on the couch.

"yea im with ino-pig its hard" sakura joining ino on the couch "hey im jsut gald that we dont have to wake up at 5 to workout anymore"

temari said sitting on the other couch across from them "yea hina-nee-san its hard i dont know how you do it" hanabi said still leaning against the wall

"hey im not that bad i wake up early" hinata gave tenten a look that said dont-lie

"ehh fine hina-chan I only wake up unless it has to do with sports" tenten siad joining ino and sakura while hinata sat with temari.

"w-w-well its 9:30 I-I-I think we s-s-should go to b-b-bed early j-j-just for t-t-tonight" Hinata said after they talked for a while.

hanabi "ok hinata-nee-san ill go to sleep after I shower"

ino "yea I will to hina-chan"

"I will too man you sound like a mom hina-chan makeing sure we go to bed early on the first school night" Sakura said following Ino.

Hianta giggled "h-h-hai sakura-c-c-chan well I-I-I feel like o-o-one with you g-g-g-guys"

tenten "ok hinata-chan i'll skip my workout and go to sleep early"

temari "fine hinata-chan i'll do it too but just for tonight I hate going to sleep early."

They all took showers and went to sleep like what hinata said.

Hinata woke up to hear her alarm go off. She hit the snooze botton and saw that the clock said 5:00._"I should wake up now then take a shower and then go make breakfeast for the girls oh kami I do sound like a mom oh well someone has to cook and clean around here or else this house will be trashed but still do they all have to treat me like a baby even hanabi-chan and she's my little sister eh whatever" _and with that she took a shower, blow dried her hair and when she was done and got dressed she looked at her clock again it said 5:35 she grabbed her backpack and went downstairs to cook.

When she was done cooking and setting up the table in the dining room it was 6:08. Hinata cooked all the girls favorites. She cooked eggs for tenten,bacon for ino and temari,pancakes for sakura, french toast for hanabi, and cinnamon buns for herself.

When she got the juice and put it on the table she saw hanabi walking down the stairs with her backpack on her shoulder. "ohayo gozaimasu hinata-nee-san oh look you made french toast" hinata smiled at her sister it was her first year in high school and she looked like a little kid when she saw the food "ohayo gozamisau t-t-to you h-h-hana-chan" hanabi nodded to her sister while she was eating.

Hinata walked up stairs and woke the other girls up. They were all downstairs ready and eating breakfeast at 7:00 when they finished it was 7:30. "ok you guys let's get walkin or else were gonna be late" sakura said this while heading towards the door with her backpack on. "ok ok sakura-chan were all ready right ladies" ino asked checking her self out in the mirror that was in the living room. hanabi,temari, and hinata all nodded and they started to walk to school. they only lived a couple minutes away from the school.

* * *

While the girls were walking the boys had already arrived at school. Neji,Shikamaru,Kiba,and Konohamaru all got out of Sasuke's 2008 Rolls Royce phantom with sasuke driving of course. When they all got out they met up with naruto while he got of his Suzuki Hayabusa red motorcycle.

"ne naruto-nii-san when can I get a motorcycle?" konohamaru asked while running up to his older brother

naruto shook his head a chuckled "kono you already know when I told you when you get your drivers licenses ok"

"ehh fine naruto-nii-san but can sasuke-nii-san pick it out he has the best taste" konohamaru said this while standing between naruto and sasuke while they walked into school.

naruto rolled his eyes "yea yea sure sure but ask teme first"

konohamaru turned and looked at sasuke with puppy dog eyes "sasuke-nii-san will you pick out my first motorcycle"

sasuke looked down and smirked he didn't tell anyone and would never will but he felt really proud when konohamaru called him brother he really loved the kid just like he was actually his brother.

"yea sure kid i'll even buy it for you" konohamaru girnned "yes arigato sasuke-nii-san man I can't wait"

kiba was just walking with his friends when he looked up and saw a group of girls wakling towards them. He saw a blonde girl in the group and he was memorized. She was beautiful. Her eyes were as blue as the sky he could get lost in them, the way she was walking made her legs so damn sexy he couldn't belive it he never felt like this for a girl in his entire life.

"kiba oi kiba wake the hell up" naruto was yelling at kiba to get his attention he was staring in outter space for the past three minutes. Kiba snapped out of his daydream

"hey you guys who are those girls over there" kiba said pointing to the group of girls that stopped infront of the schools doors.

all the guys looked were he was pointing and saw 6 girls talking.

Naruto looked over the girls and thought they weren't really anything speacial. That is untill he saw a girl with long midnight blue hair that stopped right at her hips step from behinde one of her friends to point some where. He couldn't stop stareing she was beautiful. He guessed someone had to said something funny because she started laughing. That sound was so pure it that only a princess could have it. He felt that he just fell in love with her even though he didn't even know her name it was pretty corny if you thought about it.

While naruto was looking at her Konohamaru was looking at the girl next to her she had long light brown hair that ended at her shoulders. She was pretty she looked like his age because she was the shortest out of the group just like him but he could tell that he was a bit taller then her. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at her even though he had seen a lot more better looking girls then her being the prince of konoha he had all the freshmen girls after him but he couldn't help it there was just somthing about her face that wouldn't let him stop looking.

Neji smirked when he saw the girl with buns in her hair punched a guy for coming behind her pink haired friend and grabbed her friends ass. His smirked got bigger when she kicked him in the gorin he winced it was like he could feel the pain poor boy thats what he gets you dont't just go around doing that to girls. Well unless you were a king then that's different.

Shikamaru was for once in his life paying attention to something well more like someone. He saw the dirty blonde head girl yell at the stupid boy for doing that to her friend. He smirked she had quite the attitude but hearing her yell more and more he was starting to love it. _"oh shit did I just say that I loved something about her I don't even know her name"_

Shikamaru looked at his friends and saw them all just standing there looking at he group of girls they looked dazedhe shook his head _" great were a bunch of idoits we just fell in love with girls who we don't even know oh man this is so troublesome but damn that girl is hot and that fuckin attitude it's infectious oh she's already troublesome"_

Sasuke was confused why? He didn't know for some reason when that boy touched the pink haired girl he was checking out he wanted to beat the crap outta him, but her friend hit him and kick him in the gorin he was some what satisfied but when saw the girl laugh at the guy he knew he just fell in love with her. Her laugh,smile,hair, every damn thing about her he loved _"Oh shit this is gonna involve a shit load of drama"_ and with that he smirked and started walking forwards to the group of girls.

Naruto and the other guys smirked/smiled whatever their personality was and followed sasuke.

* * *

sakura "ok let's stop here"

ino "yea hey hina-chan where is the office" hinata who was fixing one of temari's ponytails stepped from behind her and pointed in a direction.

"I-I-I-It's this w-w-way ino-chan"

hanabi looked around the school and saw a guy walking up to them "ne you guys there's a guy coming and he's coming up to sakuta-chan hey sakura-chan looks like you got a boyfriend he's eyeing you like he's gonna do somethin"

the girls saw the boy walking towards them.

temari scoffed "please that look at him he looks like a perv" hinata laughed at her friends comment

right at that momnet the boy walked up to sakura and grabbed her ass. BAD IDEA. Tenten was standing next to sakura,saw the boy grab her ass she turned around and punch the boy right in his fell down grabbing his nose, which was bleeding now and then tenten kick him in the gorin.

Sakura felt violated untill she saw tenten beating him up and couldn't hold it in she started crackin up and then ino joined her hinata and hanabi giggled while temari walked up to him fumeing at what the very very stupid boy just did.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN YOUR GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY FRIEND AND ME AT THE SAME TIME GOT IT."

the boy was laying down on the groud holding his nose and his groin "y-y-yes ma'am i'm sorry"

"YOUR SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY WELL TO GOD DAMN BAD BUDDY BOY"

the boy whimpered and got up and started to run away.

temari turned around to see ino and sakura laughing their heads off

"wow come on it wasn't that funny saku-chan ino-chan"

sakura started to wipe off tears from her eyes "ya your right it wasn't funny it was freakin halairious did you see his face god ten you rock"

tenten smirked "well that's what he gets oh great more of konoha's welcoming comity"

the girls turned their heads and saw six guys walking towards them.

sakura and ino's jaws dropped "ino you thinkin what im thinkin"

ino nodded "yupp the fact the 6 totally hot guys are walking towards us"

"damn the guy with the black hair so fucking hot look at him it's like kami himself made him"

"please sakura the boy with the brown hair is hot oh man their coming closer"

tenten looked over the boys and and thougth they were ok the only one that some what caught her attention was the boy with long brown hair.

temari was tring her best not to laugh at the boy who's head looked like a pineapple

hinata looked at the boys and thought they were ok looking but the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes was hot.

hanabi smirked at her friends and sister as they looked at the guys. She really wasn't all that interested in guys untill at that second she saw the shortest boy out of the group her heart skipped a beat he was so cute she couldn't help it her badass attitude went out the window when she saw him.

sakura stopped looking at the god that was walking towards them and looked at her friends they all had some what dreamy looks on their faces

"oi you guys come on we don't even know these guys snap outta of it" that caught everyone's attention

ino shook her head from her daydream about the messy spiked brown head hottie "yea yea what sakura said they are just boys no what were we talking about before"

temari "ummm I forgot just say something anything so we won't look like a bunch of idoits standing here."

tenten "ugh so you guys remember were gonna go umm shopping after school"

everyone's sweatdropped from hearing tenten saying "shopping"

tenten glared at her frineds "what I like to shop"

ino rolled her eyes "yea for basketball shorts"

and at that moment the guys walked up...

naruto smiled at the girls "hello ladies are you new here" he said that while walking up to hinata

hinata blushed when he smiled at her "u-u-umm yes w-we w-we-were l-l-looking f-f-for t-the o-off-office" naruto didn't even hear her he was too busy looking at her face _"damn she looks so cute with that blush"_

kiba shot a grin at ino when she looked at him and she blushed. he walked right up to her and put an arm around her shoulders "well if you want we can show you guys were that is. how bout it cutie?" ino smirked at the guy and thought _"well well well isn't someone a little bit cocky" _she scoffed and shoved his arm off of her "no thank you,our friend knows the way"

kiba grinned "well isn't some fiesty" he put his arm back around her and leand in to he could whisper in her ear "that's good I like girls who are fiesty" that sent shivers down ino's spine she couldn't even replay because she could still feel his warm breathing against her skin.

Tenten on the other hand was getting kind of tired of these guys "well if you guys don't mind we have to lea.." she didn't get to finish her sentence because she felt strong aim wrap around her waist and she could feel someone breathing next to her ear "aww you have to go already" that voice was the most sexiest voice tenten ever heard she turned around to see the brown haird boy smirking at her. When she saw that smirk she snapped out of her shock and glared at him. "if you don't mind will you let me go"

His smirk got bigger "well I do mind so no I won't" and at that he kissed her neck.

Tenten closed her eyes. she was in comletle bliss. The way his lips felt against her neck was amazing.

sakura was currently in the same position as tenten "w-w-we don't even know your names" she whispered she couldn't speak right the god like figure was running his nose up and down her neck.

sasuke stopped and leaned in by her ear "sasuke uchiha"

she nodded "i'm sakura haruno" and then she closed her eyes when the uchiha went back to running his nose up and down her neck again.

shikamaru had his arm around temari's waist and smirked at her "shikamaru nara you?"

temari looked at him smirking ar her and fell in love right then and there. _"oh my god look at that smirk it's so sexy ugh he's so sexy pineapple head or not damn what did he say?" _"u-umm what was that again?" shikamaru shook his head "I said my name was shikamaru nara what's your's?" "temari shukaku" shikamaru like the other boys leaned in by her ear "nice to meet you mari-chan" temari almost fainted when he said that.

konohamru looked at the girl infront of him she had her head down when he walking up to her. He remembered what his brother taught him about how to charm a girl so he steped forward and put his hand under chin then forced her to look at him he smiled when he saw her blush "hey pretty what's your name" that only made hanabi blush more and wanted to face her head down but he wouldn't ler her "m-m-my name is Hanabi Hyuuga" konohamaru smiled "Hi hanabi-chan i'm Konohamaru Uzumaki but you can call me kono k" she nodded "ok kono-kun" his smile only got bigger when he heard her say his name with that "-kun" at the end.

Naruto looked at his brother and smiled proudly at him he was getting better eveyday. then he looked down at the girl infront of him she was up to his chin. He grinned when she looked at him. He opened his arm and wrap them around her waist from the front he heard her let out a "epp" and he chuckled "so hime what's your name" hinata's blush created a new red for the world when he wrapped his arm around her and called her princess

"i-i-it's.." that all she got to say untill she felt a finger on her lips "hime that studder isn't very good I use to have that problem when I was younger but my dad always told me when I start speaking and I studder to just stop take a deep breath and then start over it worked cause now look I speak without a single studder so now take a deep breath and start over I want to hear you beatiful voice"

she blushed again but obayed him and took a deep breath it calmned her down a lot "m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga what's yours?" naruto smiled "you see thats better hina-hime i'm Naruto Uzumaki"

kiba heard everyone elses name but he wanted to know what the girl he had his arm around name was "so cutie what's you name"

Ino smirked "im Ino Yamanaka what's your's handsome " kiba grinned

"im Kiba Inuzuka missey"

Tenten was still in bliss because the boy would kiss her neck every time she recovered from the feeling so she tried to talk "s-s-so w-w-what's your name"

Neji smirked "Neji Haruka yours?" "t-t-tenten kunai" Neji smirked but then it vanished when he looked up and saw a very disgusting site.

"damn oi guys looks what's coming"

* * *

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW PLEASE

**Oh and as a added note please excuse the girls and they way they act it's just for the story sake.**


	2. DAMN FANGIRLS

**yea I fixed some of the stuff in this one too**

_"people thinking"_

**_FLASHBACK_**

Disclaimer:I DONT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Everyone's head shot up and looked at the brown haired boy then they all turned their heads to where he was looking at.

What they saw was a really big group of girls running towards them and yelling various things like "Sasuke-kun marry me","Naruto-kun I love you","Kiba-kun your so hot","Neji-kun make me your girl","Shikamaru-kun you so smart", or "Konohamaru-kun I want to be your princess"!!

At this all the girls new what these girls were they were FANGIRLS. The guys just rolled their eyes when they heard the girls scream.

"Great they just ruined my day ugh I hate them well we have to go by hina-hime" naruto bent down and kissed her cheek while the said girl blushed at what he called her. The other guys followed at what he did.

"Well ladies we will talk with you later but now we have to go come on you guys oh and shikamaru i've got a job for you" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but then dropped it when Sasuke gave him a you-know-what-i'm-talking-about look and nodded walking in the school building a head of the guys. The other boys walked behind him.

WITH GUYZ...

They walked until Sasuke told them to stop infront of the office.

"oi teme why are we stopping at the office?" Naruto said still irritated about the fangirl thing.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded from the look he got from sasuke.

"ne sasuke-nii-san where is shikamaru-nii-san going"

"he's just going to do us a favor" He answerd still smirking.

Naruto,konohamaru, and kiba were all confused. Neji just shook his head at the three idiots and smirked knowing what Sasuke was doing.

A few minutes later Shikamaru comes out of the office.

"Did you do it?" Sasuke asked

"Yes it was troublesome to deal with tsunade and shizune but they said it was ok to change the girl's schdule's" Shikamaru said this while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ne teme who's schdule did the lazy-ass change" naruto was beyond confused he had no idea who his friends were talking about.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend asking himseld _"why is he my best friend" _

"Dope he changed the girls we just met shdule's to match ours and konohamaru's"

"oh" Konohamaru,naruto,and kiba said in unison.

"Hn come on let's get to homeroom to pick seats see you later kono" Sasuke leading the guys off to their homeroome.

WITH GURLZ...

"OH MY GOD COULD YOU BELIEVE THOSE..THOSE.. THOSE COCKY ASS JERKS" yelled Sakura

"I'm with you girl that jerk what's his name...Neji of whatever if really cocky he tried to KISS ME I mean me. I think theres somthing wrong with him I mean hello I freaken kicked and punched him but noooo he acts like he doesn't even feel anything..ugh fuck him" tenten also yelled

"Hey me too that lazy bastard just kept on kissing me over and over again I mean fuck who the hell do they think they are those asses." temari also yelled joining her two friends.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about but that kiba guy can do that again if he wanted to I mean DAMN he was fuckin fine" ino said with dreamy eyes while her firends looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious ino-chan really I can't believe what you're saying right now I mean that Konohamaru guy was ok but still" Hanabi just stood there looking at the crazy blond.

ino pouted "Hey im not the only one look at hinata" they all turn their heads to the shy girl.

Hinata being in her own little world untill now looked at her firends confused she took a deep breath like what naruto had told her and calmed down "ne Ino-chan what was that again?".

The girls just stood there looking at her. They couldn't processes the fact that Hinata Hyuuga had just talked without stuttering.

Hinata smiled at herself. She was proud that she could do that. _"oh my god thank you Naruto-kun"_. Not feeling any nervousness she smiled again at her firends who were still to shocked to talk "I don't know what you guys were talking about but I can tell you this much I really think that Naruto guy is cute, well anyways come on we have to go and get our schdules before were late we have ten minutes till school starts" she walked off through the front entrance doors.

Finally getting it through their heads the girls smiled at their mother-figure-friend. They were happy that she finally got over that damn forsaken stuttering problem.

_"well maybe that boy just might be good for her" _All her friends and sister thought in unison, and followed suite.

They walked a little bit down the hall untill they saw a door with a sign that said **"OFFICE"**. They all walked through the doors to find a young women behind a computer typing and by her feet they see a little pig sleeping on a green pillow.

Sakura looked around and thought that the office was cute _"ne why is there a pig in here"_

With that tought in mind Sakura smirked. "Hey ino-pig I think the pig looks better then you"

The other girls tried to not laugh but temari, and tenten failed miserably and landed on the floor laughing like crazy people.

Ino glared at her so called friend "Shut forhead girl" The two girls glared at each other and were about to start fighting until they saw the look on Hinata's face. The look without her even saying it you could tell it said "If-you-start-you-are-so-gonna-get-it-later" so they stopped and helped tenten,and temari to get off the floor. Sakura looked up at the lady and she was smiling at them.

Sakura smiled nervously back at her and started to scratch the back of her neck "Ne ne sorry me and my friends are just a little crazy"

The lady just kept on smileing "It's ok well I take it you girls are the new students?" they nodded

"Ok well i'm Shizune and i'm the vice princeble"

"Hello shizune-sama" The girls say in unison while bowing

"Just call me Shizune-san please well you can go through that door and meet Tsunade-sama the priceble" they nodded and went through the said doors.

They walked in to see yet another young lady sitting behind a desk with a lot of papers all over her desk. She had dirty blond hair like temari but her hair was in two looked up and smiled at the girls infront of her._"Well well well I see why those boys are going in so much trouble to have them in all their classes and have their lockers in the same hall aww their such a cute group I can tell the leader is the pink haired one she's just standing infront of them like it's natural, and the dirty blond and brown haired ones are the protection for them there checking me right no to see if im a threat, the bright blond one is the girly one out of them ooh cute the last one is like a motehr to this group you can just tell well that and the fact that she keeps on fixing their clothes and the little one is all of them in one. I think I found my new favorite students"_

Tsunade thought this while looking at all the girls before begining to talk. "Well hello ladies you must be the new students, well here are your schdules, for you fives ladies I was able to make you girls all in the same classes" Tsunade smirked at the smiles she got "Oh and here are a couple of maps you will only need two one for you little one and one for you ladies ,because I was also able to get your lockers in the same hall"

The girls were beyond happy they had the same schdules and their lockers were by each other they were loving their frist day of school.

Tsunade smiled at their excitement "Ok well your locker numbers and combonations are on the top of your schdule's go on now you are about to be-" she was caught off by the sound of a bell "Well looks like you are already late. Ok hurry up and go to class your home room teacher should understand" she sent them another smile and they all left.

They were heading to their lockers till they came to the spilt up point of when they had to leave Hanabi.

All the older girls turned to their little sister.

Hinata step-up first handing her sister lunch money. She was nervous leaving her sister so she took a deep breath and calmed down yet again and looked at her sister "Ok hanabi-chan were gonna leave now remember to eat lunch and have a nice day do your work and don't get into fights" she fixed her little sister's hair a little.

Sakura stepped up this time "Yea hana-chan have a nice day if you need anything just come and find us ok?" she hugged the girl.

Ino was next "What forhead girl said but if you see that boy again play hard to get or just be your self doesn't matter cause he'll be stupid if he doesn't choose you ok love ya" she also hugged the girl.

Tenten and Temari stepped up. Tenten spoke up first "If anyone and we mean anyone no matter what tries to mess with you just tell us" she hugged the girl "Yes what ten-chan said we don't care if it's a boy, girl, teacher whatever just come get us" Temari followed suite.

Hanabi sighed they worry about her too much. "Yes mothers" she said with the most sarcastic tone she could and walked off.

Sakura turned around and looked at their map trying to find their locker's. Until she finally found it. They were down two more halls.

"Ok ladeis this way to our lockers" all they girls nodded and follow their pink haired friend.

They walked to their lockers put their backpacks away went to the bathroom to make sure they looked good and walked to their homeroom class. This is how their schdule went..

Homeroom-Kakashi-8:00-8:30

Period 1-engish-Kurenai-8:40-9:45

Period 2-science-Orochimaru-9:55-11:00

Period 3-algebra-Asuma-11:10-12:15

LUNCH-12:15-12:45

Period 4 with-12:50-1:55

naruto and hinata-P.E-Guy

neji and tenten-history-Gemena

sasuke and sakura-health-Kabuto

shikamru and temari-computers-Iruka

kiba and ino-art-Sai(a/n: UMM YEA DONT ASK I COULDNT THINK OF ANYONE SO DEAL WITH IT)

Fress period-Kakashi-2:10-2:20

When they got there they saw a man in black pants, and a black shirt. He had silver hair that absolutly defied gravity and leaned to the right. The man also had a mask that covered half his face and a green bandana that covered his right eye. He looked up from what the girls saw a porn book , and waved at them.

"Well hello you must be my new students im Kakashi Hatake and I am your homeroom sensai."

The girls bowed at their sensai "hello kakashi-sensai"

"ok well you girls are late but it's ok its your first day. So come on let's go inside" He said this while opening the door. The girlls could hear a "KAKASHI-SENSAI YOUR LATE" came from the classroom.

Kakashi walked through the doors "Yea Naruto but I have an excuse this time. We have five new students everyone. Come on" the girls walked in the room and stood in the front of the room. They saw that everyone was sitting 2 to a table. The only seats left were in the back and there was already a person sitting at each table, and they just so happen to be the boys from this morning. The guys smirked/smiled at the girls when they looked at them. Sakura, Tenten, and Temari all glared at the three boys who were smirking at them while Ino and Hinata blushed at Naruto and Kiba when they smiled at them.

While that was going on Kakshi looked at the paper in his hands and smiled._"well this should be interesting they must really like them."_

"Ok well ladies why don't you introduce your selves, and say a little something about you too"

Sakura stepped a little a head of the girls and started the intro. "Hi im Sakura Haruno and yes this is my real hair i've never died it and yes these are my real eyes and I like to dance"

"Ino Yamanaka and I love to shop" at that comment the boys smirked at Kiba. Kiba just sighed

"Tenten Kunai and I play spots not just one all of them"

"Temari Shukaku that's it I really don't have anything else to say that any of you need to know."

"H-Hinata Hyuuga and I like to sing"

Kakashi "Ok well now for your seats miss haruno you will sit next to and when I say his name there will be no screaming or I will send you to Jiraiya-sans room for detention got it ladies" he looked over to all of sasuke's fangirls while they all quickly nodded saying yes. "Ok well as I was saying miss haruno you will sit next to mister uchiha ah ah if you scream you will go see Jiraiya ok uchiha raise your hand." Sasuke raised his had and all the fangirls glared at Sakura while she walked to her seat and satdown next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well now that you now what will happen if you scream miss kunai please sit next to mister haruka, haruka raise you hand" Tenten glared at long haried boy while he smirked at her.

"Ok next miss yamanaka please sit next to mister inuzuka" Kiba raised his hand already knowing what kakashi wanted him to do. Ino smiled and quickly walked over to her seat.

"Next miss shukaku please sit next to mister nara he's the one sl-..ne your not sleeping shikamaru" Shikamaru rolled his eyes "oh well raise your hand" He did and Temari walked over there not caring that the boy was there.

"Oh i'm sorry miss hyuuga looks like the last seat is next to naruto" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"HEY THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH SITTING NEXT TO ME KAKASHI-SENSAI hinata-chan come on and sit down" The other boys smirked at how he lowered his voice when he started to talk to hinata sadly this didn't go unnoticed to his fangirls and they glared at her while she walked to her seat.

"Yea yea naruto well there's still 20 minutes left of class so do whatever you want I have something to do"

"WHATEVER KAKASHI-SENSAI TELL ANKO-SENSAI THAT WE SAID HI" some random kid yelled while kakashi left the room.

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA....

Sasuke at the moment was just staring at a fidgitting Sakura who was getting more pissed my the second from him staring at her.

She had enough and she whipped her head towards him and gave him a death glare. "Stop looking at me uchiha"

Sasuke smirked "What's with the last name basis saku-chan"

Sakura growled at him "What did you just call me"

Sasuke's smirked grew bigger "Wow your slow I said what's with the last name basis SA-KU-CHAN" he said stretching out on the saku part.

She growled again and decided that he wasn't worth it and just turned around and scooted a little bit over and started to read New Moon from the Twilight series. (A/N: YEA I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SERIES SO BITE ME K)

Sasuke couldn't see what she was reading and was starting to get irratated becuase he wanted to know what book it was. He got tired of trying and just reached over and grabbed the book out of her hands and started reading the back of the book where it expalined what the book was about.

"Hey what the hell give me my book back uchiha"

At that second sasuke got an idea. "say my name and i'll give it to you"

Sakura sent him a death glare "give me my book back sasuke-san"

This time sasuke glared at her "drop the -san and add -kun"

she growled and turned around thinking _"I don't like New Moon anyways Twilight is better"_

Sasuke frowned when she just didn't do anyting. He sighed and kept the book thinking that she would want it at some point of time in the future.

WITH NEJI AND TENTEN.....

"STOP SMIRKING YOU COCKY BASTARD" well as you can see tenten got tired of the whole smirking and looking thing that neji was doing just like sasuke and was about to seriously kick his ass.

Of course just like sasuke neji's smirk grew bigger "Why should I panda-chan" the face he got from tenten was too priceless that Neji just had to smile like an actual half of his fangirls fainted from.

Tenten was beyond pissed she was just about to jump on him and beat that smile off his face when she remembred what she promised Hinata.

**_.....FLASHBACK......_**

**_"T-T-Tenten-chan, Temari-chan p-p-please promise me t-t-that you won't f-f-fight today like y-y-you did in m-middle school" Hinata said while they where almost to school._**

**_Tenten and Temari both rolled their eyes and tenten answered frist "Hina that was in the 6th grade ok me and mari aren't gonna fight anyways we only fight now if someone messes with us"_**

**_"Yea and me and Ten aren't just going to fight each other out of no where we settled that issue in the 6th grade which is why we are all best buds" Temari added while putting her arm on hinata's shoulder and winked at her when she finished._**

**_Hinata nodded at her two friends but still she didn't want them getting in trouble "I k-k-know but please p-promise me"_**

**_"We promise" the two said in unison._**

**_.......END OF FLASHBACK........_**

She huffed and turned around to ignore Neji. Neji raised an eyebrow that wasn't the reaction he thought she was gonna have. He thought she would yell of hit him but no just huffed and turned around he was confused by this and he didn't like it Neji Haruka does not get confused about stuff.

"Oi what's your problem??"

Tenten gritted her teeth "I promise my friend that I wouldn't fight on out first day of school so tomorrow i'll kick your ass"

Neji smirked but then sighed his fun was coming to a end with her so he descided that he'll just wait till tomorrow. They sat in scilence for a while until tenten couldn't take it anymore.

"So you play any sports???"

Neji smirked "Yes I'm the basketball captian"

This time tenten smirked "Oh really well how bout' we play a little game during lunch mister Basketball Captian"

"Why not so im guessing you play?"

Tenten scoffed "Psh yea I do I play basketball,volleyball,softball,and every other sport that ends in ball."

Neji nodded while she talked._"Damn she's like my dream girl."_

"Ne Haruka you there"

Tenten's voice snapped him back into reality "hn what were we talking about?"

"sports"

"Hn well my and my friends all play except for shikamaru he's with your blonde friend-"

"Temari"

"yea well shikamaru is at the end"

"Oh well no my friends don't play Sakura is a dancer,Ino shops,Temari is Temari and does whatever she wants but she's the brains of us,Hinata sings, and Hanabi the yougest she's all of us together like really she can dance,sing,play sports, she likes to shop, and she's smart, but anyway what teams are your friends captins for?"

"Sasuke the one with your pink haired friend.."

"Sakura" Tenten corrected him

"Yea well he's the captian of the varsity football team, then Kiba with your other blonde friend..."

"Ino"

"Yea yea well he's the boxing team captian, and Naruto with your friend HINATA" He said before she could open her mouth and she smiled "is the captian of the soccer team and naruto's little brother Konohamaru is just like your little friend he's all of us sports wise but mainly he acts like naruto"

"Wow that's interesting but oh crap I just remembered I forgot my gym bag at home so I don't have any clothes and do you know when girls basketball starts??"

"That's ok I have extra clothes you can use them and yes their clean and it starts in the spring after volleyball which the try-outs are today"

"Well as long as their clean then ok, really try-outs are today well do you know what time it starts???"

"3 to 5"

"Oh ok thank you"

After that they just kept on talking about once in his life Neji wasn't a ice cube aww look he's growing up.

WITH KIBA AND INO....

Ino giggled again "Yea and that's us at the mall" She was currently showing Kiba pictures she had from when they were in middle school she always kept her photo album with her anytime no matter what.

Kiba smiled "Aww don't you girlies look cute" Ino giggle again. This is what they were doing the whole time.

She was about to turn the page when Kiba shifted in his seat and she saw the dogtag hanging from his neck. She reached out and grabbed "Oh my gosh this is so pretty, but why does it say KKK are you like in it cause that's just weird"

Kiba smirked " No it doesn't mean Koul Klutz Klan Ino the first two K's mean Konoha King and the second means Kiba"

Ino still didn't get it "Ne are you a King??"

Kiba laughed "Well technically yea me and my friends are the most popular and very importent people in Konoha high or Konoha city. Thats why we call our selves The Kings of Konoha. There were others before like Sasuke's older brother Itachi and his friends they were all were princes last year until they passed their crown or whatever down to only have one price this year and that's Naruto's little brother Konohamaru."

Ino's eyes went wide _"Oh my god their just like Temari's brother then" _

"Oh my god do you know Gaara-san and Kankuro-san?"

"Eh yea but how do you know them I think they were past kings"

"Becuase they are Temari-chan's older brothers"

Kiba smirked _"Hehehe Shikamaru is so screwed wait what if she had brothers who were past kings too"_

Ino saw that Kiba looked worried about somthing "Hey Kiba-kun are you ok?"

Kiba shook his head and smiled "Yea umm hey Ino you got any brothers?"

Ino shook her head "No it's just me why?"

Kiba sighed "Eh nothing nevermind so show me some more pictures"

Ino smiled and turned the page.

WITH SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI...

"Yupp I knew you guys were kings I could tell by all the fangirls this morning" Temari said after Shikamaru told her about being a King when she asked about it when she sat down. Apparently she saw it this morning and asked. "You wanna know somthing?"

"Yea what" For once in his life Shikamaru Nara didn't feel like sleeping or saying troublesome or even looking at clouds which is saying somthing cause he loved doing that. He didn't know what it was but somthing about this girl gave him motivation to do stuff.

"My two older brothers were kings when they came here" Temari said while messing with her skirt.

Shikamaru's eyes went wide "What who were they?"

"Gaara and Konkaru"

_"Oh shit two of them damn this is so troublesome but pretty fuckin worth it if I do say for myself"_

"Oh I know them"

"Yea they told me about being kings that's also how I knew"

Shikamaru nodded

"Hey Shikama- oh you know what your name is too damn long im calling you shika ok?"

_"you can call me whatever you want oh shit FUCK FUCK FUCK SON OF A BITCH man this is gonna be such a drag"_

"yea ok"

"Ok well shika tell me about your self im bored and we have nothing else to talk about"

"Well what do you want to know"

"Umm...

And with that they started talking about random stuff like why Shika's head looks like a pineapple.

WITH NARUTO AND HINATA.....

Naruto currently has his hand yet again under Hinata's chin becuase she wouldn't look at him.

"Ok now that you looking at me can I tell you your nickname now??"

Hinata blushed and nodded saying yes. She didn't trust her voice right now.

Naruto grinned "Ok imma call you my Hina-Hime ok?"

Hinata right then and there created a new shade of red from the nickname. She took a deep breath and calmed down "S-Sure Naruto-san you can call me that"

Naruto frowned. I guess him and sasuke both have somthing in common they don't like it when people add -san to their names unless their business people.

"OOOh come on hina-hime drop the -san please" He pouted a little and hinata giggled at his antics.

she nodded "O-Ok Naruto-kun"

Naruto was about to say somthing when the bell rang noticeing the students that homeroom was got up. The girls, and the boys packed up their stuff and walked up to sasuke and sakura's table.

Kiba "Hey girls what class do you guys have?" The boys smirked/smiled already knowing what is was.

Sakura was the one to answer "Umm we have English with Kurenai"

naruto grinned "Oh well will you look at that we have that class too come on well walk you there"

"ok" Sakura said and they started to walk off.

While walking down the hall the girls noticed that they were getting dirty looks from other girls. Sakura was confused as to why there were doing this she was about to ask sasuke but she ran into someone.

"Oh my god im so sorry"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU PROBLEM BITCH" A girl that had red hair and black glasses yelled at sakura

Sakura glared at the girl "What the fuck I said I was sorry" Tenten and Temari stood behind sakura because they other girl had a group of friends to.

All the boys frowned at what they saw, and they knew something was gonna go down

Sasuke growled "fuck I hate karin"

* * *

**_OH WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN???_**

**_REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AND I'LL FIT IN SOME_**

**_OF YOU GUY'S IDEAS WELL PEACE OUT_**


	3. FIGHTS

ok here's chapter 3 hope you like it..

Here are their schedule's if you forgot

**Homeroom-Kakashi-8:00-8:30**

**Period 1-English-Kurenai-8:40-9:45**

**Period 2-science-Orochimaru-9:55-11:00**

**Period 3-algebra-Asuma-11:10-12:15**

**LUNCH-12:15-12:45**

**Period 4 with-12:50-1:55**

**naruto and hinata-P.E-Guy**

**neji and tenten-history-Gemena**

**sasuke and sakura-health-Kabuto**

**shikamru and temari-computers-Iruka**

**kiba and ino-art-Sai(a/n: UMM YEA DON'T ASK I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYONE SO DEAL WITH IT)**

**Free period-Kakashi-2:05-2:20**

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Infront of the group was five girls Karin,being the one sakura ran into, in the back was suki,shoko,yuri, and mei behind her glaring at the other girls. The boys just stood behind sakura them doing nothing just looking at the ten girls in front of them.

"Well sorry isn't enough pinky" Karin said to saukra smiling at the reaction she got.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Yea to say sakura was pissed was a under statement. She had her fist balled up and a killing intent was coming off from her. Tenten looked at her friend and knew that a fight was gonna happen she looked at temari and temari looked at her tenten nodded and temari smirked. Tenten turned around to hinata who was standing next to her.

"Hinata-chan can we brake our promise?" The boys and other girls looked at tenten and was wondering about what she was talking they turned to hinata and saw her with a determined. Yes Hinata Hyuuga is a shy girl but you do not and I must repeat you DO NOT MESS WITH HER FRIENDS. Naruto looked at her and was worried yet really turned on by the way she looked tsk boys and their hermones. Tenten smiled and looked back at the girls.

A girl with short brown hair stepped up to tenten and glared "You got a problem girly"

Tenten growled . _"she did not just FUCKIN CALL ME GIRLY OH SHE'S DEAD"_

"Yea I do whatcha gonna do about it" by now there was a little crowd gathering watching the girl with short blond hair stepped up to temari.

"Why you smirking for. You bitches act like your gonna do something"

"And you hoes act like you can do somethin about it" temari shot back at her.

Karin looked behind the girls in front of her and saw sasuke and the boys it looked like they were walking with these whores she looked back at sakura and glared. "Why the hell are you walking with MY sasuke-kun you fugly bitch"

Sakura smirked and found karin's weakness. She turned around and walked up to sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. He raised hie eyebrow at her until she winked at him and he smirked he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Karin's jaw dropped. Sakura turned around and smiled at karin's reaction.

"So what was that about YOUR sasuke-kun?"

Karin hissed and walked to sakura and was about to hit her until someone stopped her hand. "Ah ah ah you touch my friend and i'll beat your ass" she turned around and looked at tenten glaring at her. Right then the girl with short brown hair hit tenten, and that is when all hell broke loose.

Ino who was right next to tenten and hit the girl right in her face making her nose bleed.

Temari hit the girl in front of her in the stomach.

Sakura hit karin and she fell backwards while saukra jumped on her and started to pound on her face.

Tenten got up and hit the girl back kept on punching her said girl was yuki.

The last girl who had short black hair was gonna push sakura off tenten till hinata grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so she could hit her right in the face that girl just so happend to be Suki .

Karin had hit sakura back and rolled over and started to punch her until sakura grabbed her fist and hit her back rolling back on top of her. She was hitting her for a while until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off of Karin. She turned around and saw sasuke and she gave him a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA LET ME GO IM GONNA KICK HER ASS" she yelled at him because she was still pumped from her fight.

"Hn the principle is coming" she huffed and looked around the other guys were doing the same.

Neji pulled tenten off the girl but now tenten was fighting with neji.

Naruto already had hinata and was calming her down, while shikamaru was having the same problem as neji with temari.

Kiba was just like sasuke and just held ino while she yelled at him.

When sasuke saw that all the guys had the girls under control he nodded his head at them and dragged the girls with them outside to sasuke's car and naruto's motorcycle.

when they stopped they let the girls go.

"It's about god damn time what the hell do you think your doing we have class you know" sakura said to sasuke with her arms crossed.

"Yea what the fuck was that about pullin me away from the damn fight haruka I should kick you ass right now" tenten said in the same position as sakura.

"Yea what tenten said Nara if you ever touch me again ill kick you ass into next week." temari said mirroring her friends.

"Kiba if I don't ask you for help don't give it to me ok that bitch got what she deserved and she shoulda gotten more" ino said glaring at the boy in front of her

"Naruto I don't know why you worry about me but stop I can handle myself and if someone messes with my friends their messin with me so next time leave me alone got it?" Hinata said balling her fist up.

The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Psh whatever you all can act like assholes by your selves don't talk to us anymore" Sakura glared at them and turned around to head back into the school, they girls nodded and followed her.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK" naruto yelled for the girls but they just kept on walking. "What the hell why are they mad at us"

"Because their troublesome women" Shikamaru said while rubbing his temples.

Kiba sighed "Damn aren't we the one who usually walk away like that not the other way around"

"Hn but these girls actually have brains" Neji said

"Damn I have a headache girls are confusing we just helped them and now they are all pissy at us" Naruto said leaning against sasuke's car shaking his head.

Shikamaru looked at his friends and sighed "Damn it all to hell" The guys looked at him.

"We fell in love with girls we just fuckin met you guys and there all fuckin troublesome as hell"

All the guys gave him a weird face even sasuke and neji's emotionless faces looked at him weird. They all stood there for a good five minutes thinking about what shikamaru said and sighed.

"fuck" they all said in unison.

"Aint this a bitch" kiba said smirking

Neji smirked "Well it will make since they are the first girls to ever deny us"

Shikamaru nodded "Yupp and the temari girl her older brothers were past kings Gaara and Konkaru shukaku"

he put his head down on Sasuke's car and kept on rubbing his temples this was all too troublesome for him. The other guys smirked/smiled at him.

"Ha good luck with that shikamaru" naruto said bursting out laughing with kiba joining him. Shikamaru glared at his friends.

They heard a ring and sighed.

"Hn come on let's go we still have to go to class me and the dope have practice after school" sasuke said ending the conversation.

Naruto nodded "Ok teme let's go but hey how are you guys gonna get home after school"

Sasuke "They can take my car Shikamaru will just drive back and pick us up."

Neji "Hn im staying after school too"

The guys nodded and hurried up to class.

* * *

WITH GIRLS WHEN THEY LEFT...

"Oh I can't believe those guys" ino said still fuming.

The other girls nodded, hinata had calmed down since she told naruto off and was feeling bad "Well they were only trying to look out for us you guys" The girls stopped, and thought about what hinata said.

Sakura was the first to answer "Still yet the way they acted this morning and just now they think they own us well they're wrong let's just stay away from them for a while. Oh hey look our books are still here come on the bell just rang let's just get to class and finish the day." The girls nodded, and followed her.

When they got to their next class which was English they were a little late so the teacher said it was ok for now. She had red eyes and black hair she was nice, she sat them all in the last row furthest to the door unlike their homeroom the tables weren't attached, and to their right there was a row of boys next to them. After introducing themselves and about 15 minutes the door opened and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru walked in Kurenai-sensai, their teacher, just looked up and then looked back down at her papers not caring if they came late. The boys sat in the back with sasuke, neji, and shikamaru in the back and naruto in front of sasuke and kiba in front of neji. They looked over and saw the girls talking to the boys that sat next to them. They were laughing and smiling at the boys.

Sasuke saw sakura and the boy that sat next to her talking about a book he had. The boy wrote something down on a peice of paper and gave it to sakura. Sasuke leaned in forward and tap naruto on his shoulder. Naruto turned around and sasuke could tell he was pissed because he wasn't smiling and the fact that he just called him sasuke instead of teme.

naruto "what is sasuke"

"who are those boys sitting next to the girls?"

"well the one sitting next to sakura is ryu I don't know his last name." right now the other boys were listening to naruto, for some reason naruto knew everyone that attended KHS they didn't how but he just did." the one sitting next to ino is choji (A/N: YEA CHOJI ROCK LEE, AND SHINO ARE GOOD LOOKING) the one sitting next to tenten is rock lee the one sitting next to hinata is shino and the one sitting next to temari is daichi I really don't know much about him just his name." All the guys sat there glaring at the boy who were talking to "their" girls.

When class was done the girls got up and left, the kings would have walked with them but they had two problems with that. One being their stupid fangirls were running after them again, and two those stupid boys were walking them to class. They ran and got to the class early they all hated this class their sensai was a creep and always tried to hit on sasuke for some weird reason. It was was funny one year at parent teacher conference and Orochimaru ,their sensai, put his hand on sasuke's back and Itachi beat him up knowing that the teacher was indeed a creep he had him when he went to school so now orochimaru doesn't go near sasuke he just talks to him which is still bad. They sat in the back in this class there was science tables and it was just like their homeroom tables, the only good thing that came out of this class was that sasuke was able to get orochimaru to change the seating arragement just like how he did with kakashi.

Everyone arrived on time the girls were introduced.

Orochimaru "Ok i have a new seating arrangement you girls will have to sit in the back with those with Uchiha,Kunai with Haruka,Yamanaka with Inuzuka,Shukaku with Nara and im sorry miss Hyuuga but you will have to sit next to Naruto."

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH SITTING WITH ME" Naruto yelled from the back of the class, the kids laughed at him until sasuke gave them the famous Uchiha death glare and they stopped you don't laugh at his little brother no matter what even if he is acting like a dope.

The girls did what they were told but also did what sakura had told them is was hard for ino not to talk to kiba because she just loved talking to him it was fun and he would make her laugh, but sakura was her friend so she just ignored him and paid attention to what her sensai was saying. Hinata was also having a hard time because Naruto kept on talking to her and was asking her why she was ignoring him unlike him kiba understood and just left ino alone after a while. When naruto turned around and looked at him kiba shook his head and naruto nodded his face dropped from the smiled he had on and he just glared at the floor. Hinata, and Ino had saw this and frowned they didn't want the boys mad at them.

For some reason tenten was also having problems why? She didn't know it wasn't like she liked Haruka but yet here she was trying not to look at him, but right at that moment she remembered that she had told him that she was gonna play basketball with him at lunch and now she couldn't she frowned and wrote on a paper saying:

Hey I can't play basketball anymore sorry maybe some other time.

She passed the note to him and he remained emotionless. He quickly wrote something down and turned his body aroung facing the looked at the and it said:

Whatever.

She frowned more and felt bad that he was mad at her, she didn't like it she sighed and just paid attention to their sensai.

Temari wasn't having trouble when shikamaru saw that she was ignoring her he went to sleep.

Sakura was having a lot of trouble sasuke just sat there looking at her glaring, because she wouldn't talk to him it was like that the whole class period until the bell rang and he huffed and left with the guys quickly following him. She got up and looked at her friends Hinata,Ino, and even tenten looked sad. Temari looked disappointed and just sighed and walked with them to their next class.

Hinata "N-N-Naruto-kun looked so sad when I ignored him, I feel really bad."

Ino nodded her head knowing how she felt "I with hinata Kiba-kun did the same thing."

Tenten "I know im the tomboy of the group but when I canceled with neji he looked really mad"

Temari "Shikamaru is really smart so when he could tell I was ignoring him he just went to sleep he just accepted it"

Sakura felt bad for telling her friends to stay away from the boys it wasn't fair they looked like they really liked them. I mean tenten was feeling bad about making a BOY mad at her that was a frst. She smiled "Oh well I guess we put them though enough hell huh" They girls looked at her confused at what she was talking about. Sakura shook her head "I mean we can talk to them now smart ones" They all smiled brightly at her, and hurried to class to see if the boys were in there with them.

* * *

"Ne teme what do we do? I want them to talk to us again" Naruto was wining to sasuke in their algebra class this class was like their homeroom class too but this time there were five extra seats so shikamaru thought they should give the girls the choice to sit where they wanted to sit to see if they just wanted space from there last class or if they were really mad at them then they didn't have to sit next to them. All the boys were spread out yet again but this time naruto was sitting next to sasuke.

"Hn dope I don't know well just see k their here"Naruto looked up and saw that the girls walked in and were smiling. Everyone else was already in their assign seat.

"Ok well girls there are open seats hurry up and sit wherever and I'll mark it down as your assign seat" The girls nodded and looked around there were five seats in the middle then there were five in the back next to the boys. They smiled and walked to the boy sitting to next to them.

Naruto "Yay Hinata-chan your not mad anymore?" Hinata shook her head saying no. Naruto flashed his famous grin and the fan girls in his class glared at hinata.

Asuma "Naruto stop talkin now listen up class today we are going to learn ...." They learned math and that was pretty much it now time for lunch.

* * *

The girls were eating outside under a tree at table, it was a pretty random place because it was the only table outside but it was big and they didn't want to look where to sit so they just decided to come out here. They were talking and just hanging around, and eating their favorite food.

Ino "Eh algebra is kind hard" She said this right after she ate grapes.

"Im with you there sister" Tenten said biting into her favorite .

Sakura rolled her eyes Ino and Tenten were the only ones who had trouble with school. Sakura was the second smartest because Temari was really smart she just didn't care, and hinata was just smart whatever you taught her she would get it.

"It's ok Ino we'll help you and ten" Sakura said grabbing another slice of watermelon.

Temari finished her orange and smirked

"I swear ino,ten what would you two do without us?" They pouted.

"Come on mari why you gotta be so mean?" Tenten said finishing another cupcake.

Ino "Yea what she said" Temari smiled

"Well that's what she said"

Sakura yet again rolled her eyes at her friends. "Ne ten aren't you gonna play basketball with neji" Tenten went wide eyed and swalloed (s/p) her cupcake "Oh man I forgot son of a.."

"Now now tenten-chan you shouldn't use that kind of language" someone said behind tenten. The girls looked in the direction to where the voice came and saw the boys there. Neji was the one who spoke and he handed tenten a bag.

Tenten raised her eyebrow "Ne neji what's that?" He rolled his eyes

"It's the extra clothes you need to play remember" Tenten scratched the back of her neck

"Oh yea thanks well let's hurry up and go Haruka" She grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder and started walking a little until she looked at neji. He didn't move he was just standing there.

"Uh hello neji are you coming" Neji shook his head and started to lead the way. The other boys sat down next to the girls.

"So what took you guys so long" Ino said grabbing another grape and ate it. The boys groaned, and said all at the same time "Fangirls". The girls laughed at them.

"Hey it's not funny the only way we got away from them was when Naruto said he'll get you guys on them, and then they all backed away" Kiba said going in to grab a grape until Ino smacked his hand away and glared at him."..Grapes" she growled at him making him shiver a bit.

"Oh yea I should tell you guys you shouldn't touch Ino-pigs grapes, Temari-chan's oranges, MY WATERMELONS,tenten-chan's cupcakes these are all our favorite snacks so don't touch them but I have to tell you to nor touch I repeat DO NOT TOUCH Hinata-chans apples, apple sauce, or apple juice or you will get it and I mean bad" Sakura said while eating another watermelon.

Naruto looked at hinata and saw she had all the stuff sakura said she like. "Hey hina-hime why can't anyone touch your apples, apple sauce, or apple juice?" Hinata turned her head and glared which scared the hell out of naruto and he made a mental note not to ever touch her food that involed apples "Because naruto-kun their mine and mind only got it?" He nodded and sulked a bit.

Kiba decided to change the subject "I'm surprised that you girls are still here. Usually Tsunade-sama would be on people's asses if they started a fight yet your here eating."

Naruto "Yea he's right obaa-chan would have called you guys up by now. I wonder why she hasn't?" Hinata looked at him confused when she say the princible she could of swore that she was at least 20 and way to young to be anyone's grandma. "Your obaa-chan is the princible?" Naruto laughed at hinata's face and she pouted.

"No not really but she's old enough to be. Yes I know she may look young but she's 50 don't ask me how but she is and she let's me call her obaa-chan and get on her nerves im the only one. She thinks of me as her younger brother, she lost her's and I guess I remind her of him so yea."

They nodded understanding what he said.

Sakura "Well do you think you could talk to her naruto and see if were in trouble?" She really didn't like getting into trouble unless she had to, and in her defence someone messin with her friends or being stupid enough to call her PINKY is defintly worth getting into trouble. Naruto nodded "Yea sure sakura-chan i'll ask her after school."

"Thanks naruto"

"Yea sure no problem, and if you guys are in trouble i'll get you guys out" Hinata looked at him yet again confused. Tenten and herself were still the only ones who didn't know about the boys. Naruto grinned "Because Obaa-chan will believe what I say, and if anyone tries to say otherwise well they won' t because i'll just tell them not to." Hinata sill had a confused look on her face. How was he gonna tell people not to tell on them, and why would they listen to him?.

This time sakura decided to step in "Hey hinata do you remember temari's brothers?" Hinata nodded.

"You remember what they were in high school?" she nodded again "Well that's what naruto,sasuke,shikamaru,neji, and kiba are" Hinata went wide eyed and turned her head towards naruto who was still grinning at her.

"Y-Y-Y-Your a-a-a k-k-king??"

Naruto nodded and pulled out his necklace, and showed her it.

"Wow it's pretty Naruto-kun" Hinata said while grabbing it, but making sure she didn't choke him. She didn't realize how close he was until he grabbed her hand and smiled at her when she blushed. "Here hina-hime you can wear it for me" He took it off and put on her. "A-Are you sure naruto-kun? Won't the others be mad" naruto shook his head

"No I can let anyone wear it if I want. You know I just might let you keep it. If you ever need something just show the person your trying to get it from and i'm sure they will give it to you. If they don't then just tell me ok?" Hinata just kept on looking at the necklace

"No Naruto-kun I don't think I should.." Naruto put a finger on her lips and shood his head yet again "No hina-hime your gonna wear it ok" She nodded and he took his finger off her lips.

_RING RING_

Sakura "Come on you guys we have to go to class umm does any one have health with Kabuto?" Sasuke smirked and got up "Yea I do come on" Sakura sighed. _"Out of everyone I just had to have class with him damn fuck me sideways." _She said this walking behind Sasuke.(A/N:HA HA THAT'S WHAT MY SISTA FROM ANOTHA MISTA ALWAYS SAYS"

Ino "Hey who has art with umm.."

"Our sensai's name is Sai Ino." Kiba said smiling at Ino. She smiled back. "Ok come on Kiba-kun let's go bye you guys" with that her and kiba left.

Temari "Oi how has computers" Shikamaru got up from his seat "I do come on" Temari scoffed "Psh so pushy, bye hina see ya laterz"

Hinata blushed she was alone with naruto "Umm naruto-kun do you have P.E with umm guy-sensai I think that's his name" Naruto flashed his famous grin at her yet again and made her blush even more. "Yupp hina-hime I do let's hurry up and go before were late"

* * *

**_OK WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 3 I DON'T REALLY LIKE IT_**

**_SO IF YOU WANT ANYTING TO HAPPEN_**

**_IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ASK AND I'LL_**

**_MAKE IT HAPPEN AIIGHT_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	4. SHIKATEMA

OK SO THESE NEXT CHAPTERS

ARE GONNA BE FOCUSED

ON THE COUPLES HERE IS THE ORDER I'M

GONNA GO IN

1)**SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI**

2)**KIBA AND INO**

3)**NEJI AND TENTEN**

4)**SASUKE AND SAKURA**

5)**NARUTO AND HINATA**

DISCLAIMER:ME NO OWN NARUTO

* * *

On their way to class girls and weirdly some guys were glaring at temari while she walked with shikamaru to class. She tried to ignore it, but after a while she was getting pissed and decided to give all of them a glare that would make any uchiha proud. A little later they finally got to their class the desks were separate just like their English class. On each desk there was a laptop, Shikamaru and her decided to sit in the back next to each other which made some of shikamaru's fangirls, who were in the class, very mad.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A random girl with brown hair asked temari.

Temari in return scoffed "What do you think I'm sitting down"

The fangirls rolled their eyes "No what do you think you're doing sitting next to our shika-kun" another random girl said.

Temari was getting tired with all of this "I'm sitting next to him so it's not like he wants to sit next to any of you"

"YES HE DOES RIGHT SHIKA-KUN??" Yet again another random said.

Shikamaru turned his head to face temari. She was glaring at the girls and clutching her fists tightly. He shook his head saying no.

Temari smirked. "You see now if you please leave me and the lazy bastard alone ok?" The fangirls huffed and left. Shikamaru glared at Temari until she smiled and winked at him. He sighed again and thought _"Damn how many times have I sighed today all because of her. Troublesome women."_ He shook his head and was thinking about sleeping since class started but that was until temari passed him a note.

hey do you have msn??

He lazily wrote down a answer and passed the note back.

Yea why?

Temari rolled her eyes and replied and passed the paper back.

Because it will be easier to im the pass notes like little kidz now give me your user name.

He wrote his user name down and passed it back. He smirked when temari scoffed at his user name. He quickly turned on the laptop and got on the internet, and signed on his msn there was already a message popping up saying that someone wanted to im him.

**Windlover has sent you a IM message do you accept?**

He clicked on the accept button.

**KonohaKingS has signed on**

**Windlover: wow talk about a original name**

**KonohaKingS: whatever what about yours??**

**Windlover: What I like fans and fans make wind you catch my dift or do I have to draw you a picture**

**KonohaKingS: Why are you so troublesome??**

**Windlover: Because I feel likt it why got a problem?**

**KonohaKingS: psh whatever so why did you and your friends move here?**

**Windlover: That's a long story**

**KonohaKingS: I got time**

Shikamaru heard her sigh and started writng

**Windlover: Ok well the reason why where all here is because of Hinata. Her mom died a while ago from cancer and her father took it hard but dont get me wrong Hinata and her little sister you know the mini-verison of Hinata you saw this morning,did too but her dad really needed some time alone so he asked them if they go away for a littla ya know and she asked if she could live in thier summer house here with her friends, and he said yes. Sakura is here because she lived with her aunt and cousin who bu the way is Ino. She doesn't live with her parents because they died so her mom's sister had to take her in. Sakura's aunt hated sakura's mom so thus she hates sakura, and she hates her because sakura is pretty and young and she's not. Ino is here because her mom hates her too because when her dad found out that her mom was prego she left so Ino's mom hates her for that and the fact that she can't get a man because she has a kid, but really she's like really ugly so yea. Tenten's here because her dad hates her and used to beat her sometimes because when she was born her mom died during child birth. Tenten thought that if she was a boy he dad wouldn't have hated her so that's why she does all the sports she can.**

Shikamaru read the whole thing thinking hard about each reason why the girls were here but when it ended he was confused as to why she didn't talk about herself. Yes he wanted to know why all of them were here but he wanted to know why she was here mostly.

**KonohaKingS: what about you?**

Yet again he heard temari sigh and start typing again.

**Windlover: I'm here as the same reason as Tenten my dad hates me and my two older brothers. Why don't ask me ask him because I don't know the answer.**

After that Shikamaru chagned the subject and they just started talking about other things.

* * *

**_OK WELL THERE'S CHAPTER FOUR_**

**_I KINDA RUSHED IT A LITTLE_**

**_WELL HOPE YOU LIKE_**

**_REVIEWS???_**


	5. UMM INO AND KIBA

**_YEA SO HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE AFTER_**

**_I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS THEY WOULD BE_**

**_VERY HELPFUL OH AND FORGIVE ME ON_**

**_MY GRAMMER THE ONLY TIME I HAD TO WRITE THIS_**

**_CHAPTER WAS AT NIGHT SO I WAS VERY TIRED_**

**_WELL HERE YOU GO_**

**"YELLING"**

_"THOUGHTS"_

(MY RANDOM THOUGHTS JUST BECAUSE IM TIGHT LIKE THAT)

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS OWNED BY SOME DUDE

* * *

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS LOOKING AT!!!??" **Yea so to say that Ino was pissed would be a understatement. She was really getting tired of all these damn fangirls muggin her. (YEA SORRY PEOPLE FOR MY GEHTTONESS BUT I REALLY CAN'T HELP MYSELF YOU HAVE TO MEET SOME OF MY FRIENDS BUT I STILL LOVE 'EM) Kiba sighed he really did hate his stupid fangirls they were all stupid and a bunch of sluts. He put his hand on Ino's shoulder to calm her down it worked enough for her to just cross her arms and give every fangirl a death glare to even match an Uchiha's.

They arrived at their art class quickly to see that there was not a lot of people in this class maybe 14 if you included Ino and Kiba it would make 16. Their sensai was sitting at his desk with a drawing boo drawing something. Ino looked at him and noticed he looked kind of like sasuke but sasuke was better looking not that she would ever go after him but she had to admit he was fine. Kiba noticed Ino looking at their sensai and glared at the sensai. Everyone was sitting in a circle Kiba and Ino were sitting next to each other.

The bell rang and everyone's attention went to their sensai as he stopped drawing and stood up.

"Ok class today you and a partner will be drawing each other" Everyone was excited and started talking to their friends telling them that they wanted to be partners.

Sai coughed getting everyone's attention again. "This will be your first project take time on it because you will be graded heavily on it. You will have two weeks to finish it, and you can make the portrait anyway you would like just make sure you finish it now get to work and don't bother me unless it's important." And with that he saw back down and continued to draw.

Ino looked at her sensai weird _"Wow he even acts like sasuke are they related or something??hmmm I should ask kiba"_ She turned around to see kiba staring at her.

"Hey kiba-kun is sasuke and sai-sensai related?" Kiba laughed which earned him weird looks from everyone else which he stopped laughing and glared at them. Everyone stopped staring and started working like nothing happen. Kiba turned his attention back to ino.

"No they're not related yes they look and act alike but they do not like each other. Last year at the parent teacher conference Itachi, sasuke's older brother, almost beat him up for some reason I still don't know" Ino nodded

"Well do you want to go first or me?" Kiba smirked "I will" Ino raised an eyebrow at him _"Ok why do I have a feeling that he is gonna want me to take my clothes off???"_

"Ummm you don't want me to take my clothes off right cause I am so not doing that"

He put on a face that made him look like he was hurt by what she said "What do you think I am a pervert or something??"

"Maybe with that look you were given me it sure as hell looked like it."

"Wow you have no trust in me"

"Well duh I've only known you for what 4 hours"

Kiba shrugged. She was right but it felt like they knew each for a long time.

"Yea yea sure anyways pose for me so I can sketch you" Ino just sat there for a little bit thinking of pose she could do until she heard kib's chuckle. "What?" Kiba shook his head "You should see your face it's sit there and smile or something turst me you''ll lookd good doing whatever" Ino blushed at the comment and smiled then she looked outside the window to see some little kids playing at the playground in the park that was across the street. Kiba took this opportunity to start sketching Ino. After about what seemed like hours to Ino who was just looking at the little kids and reminiscing about her friends and her playing at the play ground when they were little she got bored and turned to face Kiba who was just looking at her with his hand under his chin.

"Why aren't you drawing?"

"Because I finished a while ago"

"Why didn't you tell me then"

"Because you looked cute and I didn't want to disturb you." Ino blushed at the comment.

"Well can I see the drawing?"

"No not until the project is done I'm thinking of doing others and just chose the best one when were done"

"Oh well ok how much longer till our next class?"

Kiba looked at the clock "Its 1:50 so we have five minutes till we leave for free period with kakashi"

Ino nodded and noticed that Kiba was still looking at her the same way. She had his complete attention. He was just looking at her like she was the only person in the world. Ino stared right back taking in more of his features. He was a head taller then her that was a given the second she saw him. His brown hair was wild and sticking out of everywhere. He was very well built Ino could tell that very quickly he had to do some kind of sport and whatever sport that was she was very grateful for it. She went with the saying "They save the best for last" because she wanted to spend a lot of time looking at that very handsome and very addictive face he had. Ino swore to herself that she could spend a whole day just staring into he eyes. They had excitement and yet something else that she couldn't put her finger on. Yes Kiba Inuzuka was defiantly handsome and then some for Ino.

_RRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

Ino snapped out of her trance when she felt Kiba grab her hand. She looked up and saw him smirking at her.

"Well are you just gonna sit there or are you going to come with me?"

She shook her head and got a hold of her self. She smirked herself and pulled her hand away.

"Psh like I need you holding my hand like a little girl I can handle my self thank you very much" and with that she turned around and headed towards her next class.

Kiba just shook his head at the blond's antics. _"Man what the hell have I gotten into. In the words of Shikamaru this is such a drag"_ He sighed and rushed to keep up with Ino.

He quickly caught up with her. "So Ino why did you and your friends move here for"

Ino looked at the ground. She didn't want to tell Kiba that her own mother didn't want her and hated could see something was wrong with her he didn't want to pressure her into telling him.

"Nevermind you can tell me when you want to. But hey do-" He didn't get to finish because some boy pushed him. When he turned around to yell at the boy he noticed that it was the same boy from English. _"Damn what's his name ugh Choji right that's his name what the fuck is wrong with him doesn't he know who I am I mean fuck..wait is he talking to Ino oh hell no he better step back from my girl .. wait she's not my girl she can talk to whoever she fuck man"_ "Oi you could say sorry ya know." Kiba said to Choji who by the way wasn't paying any attention to Kiba and was only talking with Ino.

"Hello you guys hear me??"Kiba yelled. He was getting pretty annoyed with Ino talking with this guy.

Ino heard Kiba and snapped out of the conversation she was having with Choji. "Oh Kiba did you want something?"

Kiba shurgged "No never mind I'm going to class see you later" He turned around and left.

_"Oh why did Kiba-kun leave? I don't remember where my class is." _"Umm sorry choji but I have to leave with my friend I don't know where my next class is so bye"

"Oh ok Ino see you later" Ino left and ran to catch up with Kiba.

"Kiba-kun why did you leave?"

Kiba shurgged again "Hn"

Ino looked at him carefully he looked sad about something but she didn't know what because he was just happy a second ago.

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun you are sounding like sasuke and neji."

Kiba chuckled "No it's nothing we should hurry up and meet up with the others"

Ino smiled "Ok let's go"

Kiba shook his head and closed his eyes. "_Damn this girl. I just met her but there's somethin about her somethin that just makes me actually want to get to know her. Man please don't let me fuck this up."_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab his hand. Ino was smiliing at him.

"Kiba-kun come on we have to go meet the others you walk so slow!"

* * *

**_OK WELL THAT'S FIVE_**

**_I HOPE IT WAS GOOD I DONT REALLY_**

**_LIKE IT SO IF YOU REVIEW ME _**

**_WHICH I HOPE YOU DO JUST BE HONEST WITH ME_**

**_AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER._**

**_PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OK SO IM HAVING THAT LITTLE THING CALLED WRITERS_**

**_BLOCK AND IT'S VERY ANNOYING_**

**_I REALLY REALLY COULD_**

**_USE SOME HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED_**

**_SOME IDEAS OR SOMETHING JUST TO_**

**_GET ME STARTED _**

**_PLEASE AND THANK YOU._**


	7. NEJI AND TENTEN

**_CHAPTER 6_**

**_DISCLAIMER:ME NO OWN NARUTO_**

* * *

_"Boring boring boring boring oh look a park. I didn't see a park this morning on the way to school oh wait I did but then freakin Haruka had to come up to me and kiss me. Well hell it's not like I didn't enjoy it man does that boy know how to kiss." _Tenten my friends was as you can see bored and is also looking at a certain long brown haired boy. Neji had one hand under his chin and the other on the desk. He was listening to what they would be doing for their next project.

_"Damn he's sexy GOD WHAT'S GOING ON WITH ME I've known him what three hours come on ten get it together. I mean damn it's not like I never had a boyfriend but still look at him ughh this sucks but I wonder whats he like when he's jealous. Boy's always show their ture nature when their jealous. _(YEA ABOUT THAT MY FRIEND IS HAVING ISSUES RIGHT NOW WHILE IM WRITING!!!WITH HER BOYFRIEND ABOUT HE'S ALWAYS JEALOUS SO YEA)_hmmm let's see if Neji really likes me umm ok who am I gonna use ummmmmmmmm" _Tenten looked around the room and saw Rock Lee. _"Oh I can use that Rock Lee guy he's cute actually so hey there's no harm in flirting right?" _

Tenten poked neji's when Genma-sensei what done talking and Neji turned around. "What?"

"Do you know that guy Rock Lee he's kinda cute" Tenten tried her hardest not to smile and bust out laughing at the intense glare Neji had on his face right now.

"No he's no one important" Neji said still furious about her thinking Rock Lee was cute. _"She's mine She's mine She's ine She's mine She's mine She's mine" _That ladies and gentleman is currently the only thing going trough our Kings head at the moment.

"You sure cause I think he's REALLY cute ya know. Hmmm I wonder if he likes sports." Tenten then turned her attention to something else while neji just sat pissed beyond belief. He took a deep breath and decided that he was going to take care of that problem later.

"So panda-chan why did you and your friends move here.?"

Tenten froze. She really didn't want to talk about that. She was able to avoid that question earlier but she couldn't now. She turned her head to look at the brown haired boy then looked at her desk.

"Umm well-"

"Nevermind tell me when your ready."

Tenten looked back up to the sitting next to her to see that he was facing their sensei again and wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She let out a sigh and smiled.

"Thanks"

Neji nodded and then started acting like he was paying attention to the teacher, but really he was looking at he girl who sat next to him at the moment. _"I wonder what could be so bad that she couldn't tell and freeze up like that. Oh well duh I just met her four hours ago it's not like she's just going to spill her whole damn life story to me whateber I'll ask Nara about this he probably knows her damn birthday by now."_

"Ok everyone to start off the new year I have a little something for the next two weeks you and a partner will be working together on a project. The project will be about a certain time in history that you and your partner would like to do, and don't even try and ask if you can pick your partner's cause you can't. I have already picked them so the first partners will be..."

Tenten tuned out Genma-sensei untill she heard her name.

"Tenten and Rock Lee next will be Neji and Yuri.."

Tenten wished she had a camera so she could take a picture of Neji's face when he heard who she and he was being partnered up with. Tenten smiled at Neji and was about to get up from her chair when someone pushed her off and yelled.

"OH MY GOD YAYYYYYY I GET TO SPEND TWO WHOLE WEEK'S WITH MY NEJI-KUN!!!"

Tenten rubbed her bottom and glared at Yuri. "Hey you could have just asked me to get off."

Yuri ignored Tenten and kept on hold on to Neji's arm like her life depended on it. "Sooo Neji-kun when do you want to go on our first date???"

Tenten rolled her eyes and gave up she was tired from the fight earlier. She got up and places a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Well sorry screw boy looks like your gonna be in hell for the next two weeks." She laughed and walked over to Lee.

Lee was sitting at his desk writing something until tenten walked up to him.

"Hey Lee-san" She smiled at him and pulled another desk and chair next to his.

"Oh hello tenten-chan are you ready to do this wonderful project?" Lee said while smiling back at her.

"Yupp I sure am so what do you want to do our project on?"

Lee had already stopped writing whatever he was writing and was now in deep thought of what they should do for their project. Finally an idea hit him and he started to grin. "Ah Tenten-san I have an idea on what we should do."

Tenten moved her head to look at Lee crookedly "What Lee-san?"

"The Holocaust. That is my favorite time in history, yes I know it's sad very sad , but I like to think about the people who did survive it, and how they were able to survive it I mean they are the most encouraging and strong willed people I have learned about."Lee smiled brightly at Tenten.

Tenten in return smiled back. "Ok well how about we get together on saturday to start on the project at the library umm do you want to meet up and go over your house or mine?"

"Saturday will be just fine how about we meet up at the library around 2 my house is right across from the library why don't you come over to my house?"

"2 it is then. Well it's 1:30 we only have twenty-five minutes left why don't we get to know each other until class is done."

Less smiled at tenten again. "Ok well for starters.."

* * *

Neji was looking over at Tenten and Lee.

Lee just smiled at tenten and started to say something he couldn't here because of a stupid loud mouth slut fangirl who was talking endlessly into his ear.

"OHH NEJI-KUN I CANT WAIT UNTILL OUR DATE. HMM SHOULD I WEAR A DRESS OR A SKIRT???"

Neji rubbed his temples and turn around to glare at Yuri "If you scream one more time I will make your like a living hell I swear I will."

Yuri simply nodded and just turned her attention to her hand held mirror.

Neji sighed in relief. _"Damn that girl to no other. She is so fucking annoying."_He turned his attention back to where it was before. Tenten was laughing again. Neji growled. He really didn't like that damn Rock Lee guy at all.(EH SORRY FOR THE FANS WHO LiKE NEiJ AND ROCK LEE BEING ALL BROTHERLY WITH EACH OTHER I DO TOO BUT HONESTLY I COULDNT THiNK OF ANYONE ELSE.) He didn't know why he hated the boy but he just did. _"Ugh I should not be feeling like this over some girl. FUCK HARUKA GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!! Uchiha is going to eat this up I know he is."_

RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG RIIIIINNNNNGGGG

"Ok class that's it for the first day. Welcome back, and don't forget about our project." Genma said this while everyone left.

* * *

"Ok Neji let's hurry up and met with the others in class" Tenten said grabbing his wrist, which didn't go unnoticed by fangirls who were really putting the phrase "If looks could kill" to good use.

"Hn" Tenten rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever come on haruka"

Neji followed her to their classroom and seats.

"So Neji is there anything I need to play volleyball ya know like school related." tenten said as she sat down and for Neji at least sadly let go of his hand.

"Do you have your physical?"

"Ugh I think it expired from last year so I need a new one."

"Well you can get some after school I'll take you if you want."

Tenten smiled "Ok thank else?"

"No"

"Tenten!" Tenten turned her head in the direction of where she heard her name.

"What ino?"

"I just wanted to tell you that im going over kiba-kuns house because were partners for our art project so pass it on."

Tenten nodded "Ok oh pass on that im staying after school cause I have to get another physical for volleyball tomorrow."

Ino nodded "Ok."

Tenten turned around and pushed neji back a little so she could see Sakura."

"Hey Sakura" said person turned around to look at tenten.

"Ino wanted me to tell you that she is going of to that kiba's house because they are partners of a art project, and im staying after school because I need another physical."

Sakura nodded "Well i'm going to be staying after school too so I can try-out for dance. So tell Hinata and Temari that it's just gonna be them until we get home. Oh do you need money for your physical?"

Tenten looked at Neji and he nodded. "How much?"

"Just 20."

Tenten looked back at saukra "Do you think Hinata has money with her?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll pay"

They both turned their head towards the brown haired boy.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I said i'll pay"

Tenten tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"Because I have the money and it will be easier to just give it to you then having to wait for you if your friend really doesn't have the money."

Tenten nodded. "Well ok if you want to."

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGG RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG_

"Oh ok class have a nice day." Kakashi said leaving the room already.

* * *

Everyone walked outside to the courtyard where they were this morning.

"Ok Kiba how are we going to your house?" Ino said standing in front of said person.

"Your gonna take my car." Sauske said coming behind Kiba.

"Why your car." Sakura said.

"Because me and naruto have try-outs to help out with for football and soccer. Neji your helping Tenten right?" said person nodded "So it's going to be kiba and shikamaru in the car. Pluse we all rode here in my car except for Naruto." Sauske threw his keys to Shikamaru. "Make sure you come and pick me back up remember Kono is staying after school too."

Shikamaru nodded. "So which sport is he gonna do?"

"Soccer of course, and you are suppose to be the smart one." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Well come on hinata let's go get hana and go home." Temari said turning around

"O-Ok goodbye everyone"

"Bye"

"Well come on let's go see you later tenten, sakura." Ino said while grabbing kiba and shikamaru.

"Well come on Neji let's hurry up and get this done. Sakura just call me when your done i'll stay around and wait for you then we can walk home."

"Ok ten see ya." They hugged and walked seperate ways.

* * *

**_Thanks to Momijirules_**

**_-you really helped a lot I have a lot_**

**_more of ideas now._**

**_and thanks to everyone else too!_**

* * *


	8. DANCE AND VOLLEYBALL

OK SO I MADE IT SO THAT THE SCHOOL WILL BE JUST LIKE MY SCHOOL THERE'S A NORTH BUILDING WHICH BY THE WAY IS WHERE EVERYONE'S CLASSES ARE AT. THERE IS THE SOUTH BUILDING WHICH IM ABOUT TO MENTION. AND THEN THERE'S THE P.A.C the preforming arts center THERE'S A BREEZEWAY FROM THE NORTH TO SOUTH THE P.A.C IS IN THE MIDDLE LIKE A ISLAND AND THE DANCE PART I MADE IT LIKE WHAT MY DANCE CLASS DURING SCHOOL IS LIKE I'VE BEEN TAKING IT SINCE LAST YEAR SO IF YOU ARE A DANCER OR TAKE DANCE THEN TELL ME ANY IDEAS YOU HAVE.**OK SO THIS IS IMPORTANT HENCE THE BOLD WRITING BUT I NEED TWO NEW CHARACTERS FOR SAKURA**(you'll see why)**IM TRYING TO MAKE IT SO THAT THE GIRLS HAVE MORE FRIENDS TO HAVE THEIR BACK AND STUFF OR JUST STICK UP FOR THEM YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF THING FOR FUTURE IDEAS AND ALL THAT SO ILL REALLY APPERICIATE IT THANKS.**

OH AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE COMPUTER ISSUE'S YA KNOW. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER. OH AND YEA I GUESS IM SAPPOSE TO DISCLAIM THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ALL THAT AND I DON'T OWN THE SONGS EITHER.

_thinking_

**_"YELLING"_**

"song lyrics"

_"on the phone"_

* * *

Sakura was walking down the south building in their BIG school which was really really really big.

_Gahh where the hell am I!_

Sakura pulled out her school map again and looked for the girls locker room. Right now she was at a cross section. There was a left which just led to some more classes and bathrooms.

_Hmm I have to remember that.  
_

Then to her right was a hallway that led to through some doors and then to the cafe. or foods classes and the district a head was the south office then the language's hall and finally the south gym the girls locker room the through the doors on the left side down starts and the dance room was on the other side with the boys locker Sakura was done looking at the map she put it away and walked forward.

_I wonder what Tenten is doing with Neji?_

* * *

IN THE NORTH BUILDING

Our lovely Tenten and Neji were waiting in line by the nurses office in the english hall so Tenten could get her physical she had already signed all the papers and Neji gave her the $20.00 and there wasn't a very long line there were maybe what two people in front of them so it was ok.

"Hmm Haruka who are the main volleyball players here?"

"Hn Yuri and the rest of my annoying fangirls."

"Pssh please I'll show you some real volleyball" Tenten smiled

Neji smirked "We'll see"

"next" the old nurse said looking at tenten and neji.

"Wait for me ok" neji nodded and tenten went into the office.

15 MINUTES LATERZ

Neji was leaning against the all with one leg up on the wall when Tenten finally came out of the office.

"Ready"

"Yupp"

They walked back to the north told her to wait by the girls locker room while he went to the boys locker room to get the extra clothes for Tenten came back after a few minutes and told her to go Tenten came out Neji smirked. His basketball shorts were too big for her so she rolled them up and tied his shirt in the back.

Tenten scowled at him. "stop smirking its not my fault your a beast and I can't fit your clothes."

Neji's smirk just got bigger.

"come on try-outs are goning to start in soon you should go warm we need to ask Anko if you ca borrow some knee pads."

"Who's Anko?"

"She's the girls varisty coach for all the sports."

"oh well then me and her are going to get to know each other very well." Tenten said smiling and walking into the main gym floor leaving Neji to do whatever Neji does.

There were already a lot of girls there some were good and the others were ok they just needed work on somethings while the rest looked like they were going to die.

Tenten looked around the gym and saw Yuki and what she guessed the rest of Neji's fangirls smiled when she saw Yuki's blackeye.

"Hey new girl come over here so I can see your physical."

Tenten turned around to look at the voice that just spoke to saw a pretty young looking lady she was maybe in her early 20's or late 20's one of them. She had purple hair which was put into a ponytail.

"I guess your Anko the varsity coach."Tenten said while she passed Anko her phsical papers.

Anko smiled "Why yes I am. Let's see what I hear from Tsunade you were on all the varsity girls sports team at your old school right?"

Tenten smiled back. "Yupp. since I was in middle school."

"What sports did you play?"

"Volleyball,basketball,softball, and everything else that ended in ball, but my baby is basketball."

"Well looks like Yuki is going to have some competition this year thank god that girl is annoying."

Tenten gave the coach a werid look "I thought coaches couldn't speak badly of their students"

Anko waved her hand "Yea well that doesn't count Yuki and her other little friends."

Tenten laughed. "Well coach looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship"

Anko smiled "Ok well let's get get going. Try-outs by the way are all week long and we pick teams on Friday."

"Oh I forgot can I borrow some knee pads?"

"Oh of course hold on AIKO COME OVER HERE!"

Tenten saw a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail run over to them.

"Yes coach?"

"Aiko meet Tenten kunai, Tenten meet Aiko Sato she's a sphomore also she's was our back up setter for last I need you to go to the storage room and get tenten some knee pads ok?here are keys it's the one with the blue tape around it."

Aiko grabbed the keys from Anko and smiled at Tenten "Come on it's in the hallway"

"Ok"

IN HALLWAY

"So Aiko who's the J.V coach?"

"Oh that's coach Akemi but you don't need to worry about her cause I have this little feeling that you are going to be on varsity you'll probably never see her but anyways Tenten how long have you been playing volleyball?"

"Oh umm let's see" Tenten started to count her fingers and mumble numbers to herself. "Ugh I think ten years since I was six yea that sounds about right."

Aiko laughed

Tenten looked at her confused "Umm what's so funny?"

"Nothing nothing it's just the way you looked it was funny. Well anyways what position do you play?"

"Center hitter most of the time I can switch to outside hitter or setter but im not that good at setting so you don't have to worry about that"

"Trust me I wouldn't have too Yuki is starter for that position.I have no idea how someone who whines and cries over the littlest thing can play volleyball. I mean really when she has to dive for the ball she always goes crying to Anko saying that she's hurt this and she's hurt that ugh I hate her."

Tenten beamed at that "Well im with you sista"

Aiko opened the storage door and walked grabbed some knee pads and handed them to tenten. "Really? But didn't you just start school here?"

Tenten nodded "Yea but that stupid trick said some shit about me so I punched her in the face and we go into it"

Aiko's eyes went wide "Your the one who hit her."

Tenten smile wildly at that "Yupp me and my best friends kick yuki and her ugly friends asses today but then these stupid boys grabbed us and took us outside so we woulnd't get into trouble those losers"

Aiko was currently smiling wildly just like tenten now "Really who where the boys"

"That would be me and my friends and panda-chan I feel hurt you would talk of us like that"

Aiko turned around to see Neji Haruka there leaning against the wall across from them.

Tenten rolled her eyes "Yea yea Haruka whatever and what did I tell you about calling me panda."

Neji ignored her and looked at the other girl "And you are?"

"Aiko Sato and the reason why im not acting like a compelete idoit just because you said three words to me is becasue I have a boyfriend who I love very much thank you."

Tenten smiled at Aiko "Yupp this is going to be a very very beautiful friendship"

Aiko smiled back

Neji just stood there confused he just shook his head and ignored the werid girls "Panda you got a cell phone?"

Tenten huffed and finally just gave up he would never stop calling her panda._Damn people callin me a freakin panda _"No why?"

Neji reached into his pocker and pulled out a LG VU and gave it to Tenten "Here you can have this my cell number is already in there so just call me when your done im gonna watch the dobe's soccer try-out." and with that he turned around leaving a stunned Tenten

**_"WA-WAIT HARUKA GET BACK HERE YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE ME A CELL PHONE THAT PROBABLY COST MORE THEN HALF THE SHIT I GOT AT HOME AND JUST LEAVE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WORK IT!"_**

Neji turned around and walked back to Tenten

"hn hey you. Do you know how to work this."

Aiko glared at him "My name smart one is Aiko that's a A-I-K-and a O ok its not that hard for your little ice cube head to comprehend ok? ok. and yes as a matter of fact I do know how to work it so i'll just tell her how."

"Hn k bye"

Tenten was still freaking out.I mean hello dude this thing was confusing."Eh Aiko take this thing I have know idea how to work it. Just give it back to me when try-outs are done."

**_"HEY YOU TWO HURRY UP TRY-OUTS ARE STARTING AND AIKO PUT THAT CELL-PHONE AWAY NOW!"_** Anko yelled from the gym.

"Ok tenten or should I saw P-A-N-D-A-CHAN let's go" Aiko giggled when Tenten glared at her.

While they were walking through the doors tenten was thinking of Sakura.

_I wonder how Sakura is doing in dance?_

* * *

When hanging in the corner

with your five best friends

you heard that I was trouble

but you couldn't resist.

I make them good girls go bad

I make them good girls go

Good girls go bad bad bad

Good girls go bad bad bad

Good girls go

That my friends is what Sakura and 30 other girls were warming-up to.

"**_OK LADEIS TIME TO DO SOME CRUNCHES LAY ON YOUR BACK AND GET INTO BASIC CRUNCHES POSITION READY . LEGS UP AT A 90 DEGREE ANGLE ONE.."_**

Sakura was right at this moment thanking Tenten so much for keeping her in shape. Two other girls and her(HINT HINT ABOUT THE WHOLE TWO NEW CHARACTERS) were able to keep up with the dance coach ,who she found out was her english teacher ,had offically started to love english at that moment. Only thing that killed her little happy moment was seeing that stupid bitch Karin from this morning standing in a circle with other little karin's saying she was as good as Micheal Jackson.(**R.I.P MICHEAL JACKSON SHE WISHES SHE WAS AS GOOD AS YOU**) _psh i'll show her_ was all Sakura could think about.

Check yes Juliet

Are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up shoes 

Eh oh Eh ohhh

here's how we do

Sakura really loved this song. You know when there's that one song you listen to just to get you going or just to make you feel awesome well Check yes Juliet by We the Kings was it for her.

TWO HOURS LATERZ...

"Ok ladies good job.I'll be choosing the dance team this Friday today is Tuesday so make sure you ladies give it your all."

All the girls left to the girls locker room where Sakura got ready and went to the North to get Tenten who was sitting down in the hallway by the soda machine with another another girl trying to what she saw teach Tenten how to use a cell phone.

"Hey Ten." Sakura waved at Tenten who smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura" Sakura walked over by them and sat down next to Tenten.

"So who's this Tenten?"

"Oh Sakura this is Aiko Sato she play volleyball too,oh and guess what she hates those little hussey's we beat up today"

Sakura grinned at that "Oh this is just going to be a very lovely relationship"

Aiko laughed "Tenten-chan said the samething."

Sakura laughed then looked at the phone tenten was holding. "Hey tenten whose phone is that?"

Tenten scowled at the stupid confusing piece of shit."That stupid Haruka gave it to me to call him when I was done with try-outs but I don't know how to work it."

Sakura scowled with her "That damn Uchiha did the same thing but he gave me a iphone those stupid idoits"

Aiko laughed again at the two friends. "Here tenten let me call him for you. So are they taking you guys home or something?"

Tenten looked at sakura and gave her a look that said 'Are-they?'

Sakura sighed "Yea I guess cause I don't feel like walking it's dark now so you call them Aiko so Tenten can tell those stupid boys to get their ass's over here"

Aiko laughed again and grabbed the phone from tenten, looked for Neji's number and called him she gave Tenten the phone back.

Tenten took it then all of a sudden she heard a song balst through her ears.

Have you ever seen a chevy with the butterfly doos?

Stuntin?, stuntin? is a habit get like me

Tetnen rolled her eyes while Sakura and Aiko laughed at her. "Of course he would have this song"

_"Hello" _Tenten heard Neji's deep voice come from the phone so she put it back to her ear.

"Nice song Haruka" she could just hear the smirk from the other side of the phone.

Which is what exactly Neji did. _"Hn is your pink haired-"_

"Sakura"

_"Whatever is she with you"_

"Yea why?"

_"Hn Uchiha was just wondering Nara is already here so were going to be in the front and pick you guys up"_

"And how that hell did you know we wanted a ride anyway" Sakura and Aiko tried not to laugh at tenten's face when she said that.

_"Becaues it's dark out and because your little friend Ino is still over Kiba's house so were just gonna drop Nara off pick her up so me and Uchiha can drop you three off. So come outside cause were here already"_ and with that he hanged up on Tenten.

"Oh that jerk he can just go fuck a duck for all I care cocky bastard come on sak their outside well i'll see you tomorrow Aiko"

"Oh i'll walk with you guys my boyfriend is outside too he just text me." They nodded and walked outside to see Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Konohamaru,and Shikamaru talking to a boy next to a honda civic.

"Baby" Aiko walked into the arms of said boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey how was try-outs?"

Aiko smiled. Sakura and Tenten smiled at the couple there were so cute.

"I met new girl she's good. She over there with the buns in her hair. Her name is Tenten and the other one is Sakura she dances."

"Hello ladies I'm Kohaku Ando" The girls smiled at him.

"Hey Tenten Kunai"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Well ladies i'll see you later k"

"Ok Aiko see you tomorrow good try-out today" Tenten said and walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Ya see you tomorrow" Sakura said doing the same.

"K bye"Aiko said while sitting in her boyfriends car and leaving.

The girls turned toward the looked at them and relaized something.

"Umm I don't think all of us can fit in your car Sasuke"

"Hn Naruto is going to ride his motorcycle. You, your friend,konohamaru,and Nara are going to sit in the back."

Sakura nodded. "Ok can we put are bags in the back?" Sasuke nodded and pushed a button on his key thing(I DONT KNOW WHAT IT SORRY) and the trunk opened. The girls put their bags in there and the seat arrangement went like this. Tenten,Sakura,Konohamaru,and Shikamaru in the back. Neji is in the front while Sasuke is driving of course.

WHILE IN CAR..

"So Konohamaru your're a freshman?" Sakura asked.

Konohamaru smiled "Yea, but hey does Hana-chan live with you." Sakura and Tenten awwed at him, he was so cute. The two older boys just smriked.

"Yea we live with her why?"Tenten asked

Konohamaru reached in his jacket and gave them a folded up note."Can you give this to her please."

They smiled and Sakura grabbed the note and put it in her jacket pocket. "Do you have any classes with her"

Konohamaru nodded."Yeah I have every class with her."

Tenten "Really that's nice at least she'll know someone in her classes, but anyways did she have any problems today?"

Konohamaru kind of paled at that but tried to cover it with a smile. "No it was a perfect first day for her."

Tenten and Sakura looked at each other then konohamaru and they both knew he was laying.

Tenten"Konohamaru don't lie tell me now or i'll hurt Neji since I just can't hurt you." Neji turned around in his seat and gave Konohamaru a look that said 'If-you-dont-tell-her-what-happen-then-i'll-take-it-on-your-brother'. Konohamaru sighed.

"She told me not to tell you"

Tenten "Well to bad so spill"

Konohamaru sighed again "Ok well you know im the prince right?"The girls nodded.

"Ok well then you already know that we have a lot of fangirls well you see the leader of mine is Kumiko and she's the little sister of Naruto-nii-san's fangirl she heard that you guys beat her and her friends up and that me and Hana-chan were hanging out plus Hana-chan is the little sister of Naruto-nii-san's girlfriend she went up to Hana-chan and yelled at her saying a whole bunch of stuff about her and Hana-chan didn't care until Kumiko said that her older sister was a whore and I swear I didn't even see Hana-chan leave the table but one thing she is sitting next to me the next she's on top of Kumiko and pounding her to the ground. I had to grab her and drag her to the hallway and calm her down she got all mad at me and stomped off and ignored me for a whole period then she wasn't mad anymore and forgave me from pulling her away from the fight but if I do it again im dead"

Tenten and Sakura were smirking proundly.

Tenten "That's my girl I didn't teach how to fight for shit."The guys just smirked again.

Sakura "Uchiha turn the radio on" said person did and they all sat in scilence for the rest of the ride.

**{SO IM GOING TO SKIP THE PART WHERE THEY GET INO AND DROP OFF SHIKAMARU OK.}**

When they finally made it to the girls house it was 9:30 and the only people awake in the car was Sasuke,Neji and Ino. Tenten and Sakura fell asleep on each other. They pulled up in their drive through. They parked the car while Sasuke and Neji got out of the car to help Ino with the sleeping girls.

Ino "K i'll open the door and you guys just carry them and put them in their room."

The boys nodded and grabbed their respected girl and carried them into the house and put them on their bed.

Sasuke "Do you guys want a ride to school."

Ino nodded "Yea me and kiba-kun already talked about this. Kiba is picking me up. Shikamaru is Picking Temari up. Naruto called and told Hinata that she just had to ride his motorcycle so she's going with him,but Sakura,Tenten,and Hanabi need a ride."

Sasuke nodded "Hn we'll be here" and with that him and Neji left.

Ino smiled and woke the sleeping girls up to take a shower. They did and they all went to sleep after that.

* * *

K PEOPLE THAT'S HUH?WELL ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND REMEMBER TO PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE TWO NEW CHARACTERS I AND THEY NEED TO HAVE BOYFRIENDS OR LIKE SOMEONE THAT YOU WANT THEM TO GET WITH.

MUSIC

girl gone bad-Cobra Starship

Check yes Juliet-We the Kings

Get like me-David Banner

REVEIW PLEASE WHATEVER YOU SUGGEST I WILL TRY AND USE PROMISE.


	9. BIG POPPA

UGH K HERE'S CHAPTER GOING TO BE ADDING A LOT OF SONGS TO MY STORY NOW CAUSE WELL I JUST FEEL LIKE IT. ANYWAYS PLEASE EXCUSE INO'S LOVE FOR RAP IT WAS RANDOM AND IDK I PICKED INO CAUSE PEOPLE WOULDNT EXPECT INO TO LIKE RAP SO YEA OH AND FORGIVE THE CUSSING TOO.

TCH I DONT OWN NARUTO I KNOW IM AWESOME AT WRITING BUT HEY IF EVERYONE KNEW THIS AND READ MY STORY THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT :) HAHA IM A LITTLE FULL OF MYSELF AT THE MOMENT FOR NO REASON BUT ANYWAY I REALLY LIKE THAT SONG LOL :) by Soulja Boy.

* * *

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG POPPA

THROW YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, IF YOUR A TURE PLAY

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG POPPA

TO THE HONNIES PLAYIN NIGGAZ LIKE DUMMIES

I LOVE IT WHEN YOU CALL ME BIG POPPA

IF YOU GOT A GUN ON YOUR WAIST PLEASE DON'T SHOOT UP THE PLACE

CAUSE I SEE SOME LADIES TONIGHT WHO SHOULD BE HAVIN MY BABY (BABY)

"Ugh stupid Ino she's so damn wired that shop lovin,fangirl actin,everythin girly can and listen to rap at an ungodly time in the morning." Sakura thought about this while she woke up and looked at the clock it was only 6:30. She got up and went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair. She came out still wearing the clothes she showerd into last black short shorts and a red tank top she walked over to her closet that had a full mirror on both doors with little sakura flowers on th side she opend the doors and looked at her clothes to see what she was going to wear.

"Well I need dance clothes so I need my black spandex's and umm oh yea my 'Too Legit to Quit' shirt will do but where is my uniform?...Oh there it is" She changed into it and walked over by her door where her bag was and the jacket she used last she went to grab her jacket she saw something white in it and grabbed said "Hana-chan"

"Oh yea I need to gives this to her hey this is kinda heavy I wonder what's in it.I wonder what he said should I look at it?Hmm let's see yes,no,yes,no,yes,ugh no nevermind."

When she was down stairs 'Today was a Good Day' by Ice Cube was playing and Ino was sitting on the counter eating some grapes from a bowl and bobbin her head to the beat of the song.

Tenten was sitting infront of her eating eggs with a chocolate cupcake on the side for when she was done.

Temari was had already eatin her orange because she looked all depressed at the orange skins before she threw them away.

Hinata was eating a cinnaminroll,while Hanabi was laying on the coach litening to her Ipod.

"Wait speaking about Hana-chan."

"Hana-chan"Sakura said while she walked over to the other side of the coach and shook Hanabi's leg."Hey Hana!"

Hanabi paused her Ipod."What?"

"I forgot to tell you that Konohamaru gave me a note to give you but you weren't up last here."She gave the note to her.

Hanabi took it while getting up from laying down and started to read it.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I GOT IT" Ino yelled and jumped off the counter, dashed to the door and opened it to see Kiba with a confused look.

"Are you listening to Easy E?"

Ino grinned and nodded "Yupp I love rap it's the only thing that I listen to in the morning."

Kiba laughed and shook his head "Your're so weird"

Ino pouted "Your're mean Kiba-kun"

Kiba laughed again "Come on lil BG let's get goin"

(A/N JUST FOR YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T KNOW BG STANDS FOR BABY GANGSTA)

Ino smiled and waved at the girls "Bye Oh Sak Sasuke,Neji,and Konohamaru are going to pick you Ten,and Hana up k bye."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend when the door slamed and walked over to the counter table to sit down and start eating some breakfeast until she finally went over what Inopig said.

"WHAT THE HELL INO" Temari looked at Sakura and smirked "took you forever"

Sakura glared at Temari. "Ugh I can't believe she would do this to her own cousin." Temari's smirk got bigger.

"What the hell are you smirking about"

Temari "Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to know how you and Tenten got into the house and into your beds last night."

Tenten looked up from her breakfeast and gave Temari a confused look then she turned and looked at Sakura "How did we get in the last thing I remember was falling asleep in Uchiha's car."

KNOCK KNOCK

Temari "I got it it's probably for me and Hina THE BOYS ARE HERE" Temari of course was right Shikamaru and Naruto was outside waitng from came a few seconds down stairs and walked towards the door but before she left she turned around and looked at the two still confued girls. "I'll see you guys at school Sasuke-san should be here soon." and with that she left.

"Hey Sak how did we get in?"

"I don't know"

Hanabi was still sitting on the couch with the note in her hand and a blush on her face.

Sakura smiled at her. "So Hanabi-chan what did it saw?"

"What did what say?" Tenten asked.

Hanabi "Nothing really just asked me-" Hanabi was interrupted by Sakura's and Tenten's screaming

"OH MY GOD HANA-CHAN GOT HER FIRST BOYFRIEND!" they were dancing around the counter while Hanabi was just sat on the couch trying not to laugh at them. The girls were dancing and saying random embarrassing stuff about her like "OH I REMEMBER WHEN SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE BABY POTTY TRAINING AND RAN AROUND HER HOUSE NAKED" you know that kind of stuff but they didn't notice three teenage boys standing in their front door trying not to laugh.

In the middle of this Hanabi couldn't handle it anymore and started to roll around laughing when she heard someone cough and she stoped to look up.

Sasuke being the socially loser he is coughed to get the girls attention.

Neji and Konohamaru was leaning against the wall trying not to laugh.

Hanabi quickly got up dusted off her blushed when she looked at Konohamaru.

"So Hana-chan you use to run around naked?"

Hanabi's eyes went wide

"Uh umm you see-" She was cut off again by someone laughing behind her.

She glared at Tenten and Sakura who were trying to act like they didn't laugh.

"Oh shut up you of you act like you never did anything like that and remember i've known both of you since I was born so Tenten unless you want me to tell them what happen your 8th grade year then hush and Sakura you ain't no saint either what about 5th grade."

Both of said girl qucikly shut up and went pale at those very distant and very very horrible memories.

Neji and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at this.

"What happen" They both said.

Tenten and Sakura ran up to hanabi and covered her mouth.

"Hanabi if you dare say what happens I will double you weights while you run."Tenten said hoping to god that would work which it obviously did cause she went wide eye again.

"Ya and if you say anything about what happend to me i'll make Hinata ground you" Hanabi backed up from them so she could talked.

"What are you talking about Sak I have no idea what you're talking about so im just going to be a good little girl like I am and go get my stuff cause were gonna be late sooo"and with that she ran upstairs.

Tenten sighed in relief.

"I still want to know what happen" Tenten lookd at Neji and laughed

"Ya ok i'll tell you that when I say I love you to you which I can tell you right now will never happen so anyways we have to put our stuff in your car."

Sakura nodded and agreed with tenten cause Sasuke was giving her this look that said 'Tell-me'.She went into the kitchen and grabbed Tenten's and her stuff.

Konohamaru stood from the wall and walked over to Sakura. "Here I got it"

Sakura smiled "Aww your so cute" she gave him their stuff and he went outside.

Hanabi came running down stairs.

"Ok im done let's go."

"Kay i'll lock up go" Tenten said while she turned off their BOSE raido, and walked around to make sure all the windows were locked.

She locked the door and went out side to climb into the backseat of the car.

* * *

AT SCHOOL WITH KONOHAMARU AND HANABI.

They were sitting in the back with their two other friends Moegi and Udon.

"Hey Hana-chan what did your sister say about you getting into a fight yesterday?" Moegi said

Hanabi smiled "Nothing cause she got into one too with that bitch Kumiko's older sister and whopped her ass so I didn't get into trouble"

Moegi cracked up laughing when she heard that.

Udon smiled and then looked Hanabi better.

"Kono is that your neckalace around Hana-chans neck?"

Hanabi and Konohamaru both blushed.

Right when Moegi was going to say something Ebisu came through the door.

"Ok class today.."

* * *

"Hinata Hinata Hinata" said person turned around to see two of her best friends running towards eye got really big because Sakura and Tenten were running REALLY fast towards her and if they didn't stop then they were going to run her she did the sane thing and ran behind Naruto holding on to his shirt from behind.

Naruto laughed at her but then started to crack out laughing cause Sakura and Tenen tripped somehow and they ended up falling on top of each could see Sasuke and Neji smirking at the two girls.

Sakura,who was on top of Tenten got up slowly and dusted of her skirt. "Will you shut up Naruto you loser that hurt."She then turned around to glare at Sasuke and Neji."Both of you are jerks." and she stuck her tongue out at them and helped Tenten up.

Tenten glared at Neji and Sasuke too "Assholes."

Hinata peeked around from Naruto and finally came out from behind him."W-What did you guys wanted to tell me?"

Sakura and Tenten qucikly ran over to her.

"KONOHAMARU AND HANABI ARE GOING OUT!" they said in unison.

Hinata smiled and looked up at Naruto. "That's nice huh Naruto-kun"

Naruto grinned "Of course I tought my little brother everything he know, he would get the second best looking Hyuuga girl"

Hinata of course being her blushed and turned her attention back to Sakura and Tenten. "How do you guys know that they're going out?"

"Because Sakura saw that she was wearing Konohamaru's necklace."

Hinata tilted her head to the side."So just because she's wearing a necklace that's his means they're dating?"

Tetnen shook her head "No silly not just any necklace the Konoha Prince one."

Hinata was still confused. "I still don't get it I mean im wearing Naruto-kun's and Ino-chan is wearing Kiba-san's" Hinata showed the girls the necklace while she was explaining and Sakura looked at it and smiled.

"Awww Hina you didn't tell us you were going out with Naruto." Tenten said smiling at her.

"Uh Hinata I thought we were friends when were you going to tell us!" Sakura said while trying to act like she was hurt but she was still smiling.

Hinata was still confused so she turned around to see Naruto grinning at her. "Ugh well you see Hina-hime Kings can only give their necklace's to their girlfriends so they are then called Queen of Konoha soooo I guess your my girlfriend and a Queen of Kono-" Naruto didn't get to finish because Hinata did the unthinkable well not really unthinkable cause it is Hinata so basically she fainted and he caught her.

"Uh too much?"

Sakura and Tenten both smacked him upside the head.

"Take her to the nurse's office you dobe." Sasuke said smirking at his idoit of a friend.

Naruto glared to him and left with Hinata still passed out.

Sakura and Tenten where just standing there and staring at Sasuke and Neji.

"Uh Sakura you guys alright?" Sasuke and Neji both raised an eyebrow at said girls cause they didn't move they just kept on looking at them.

Suddenly Sakura snapped out of it. "Um come on Ten let's get to class." Tenten snapped out of it too and shook her head.

"Ya ok come on Uchiha, Haruka let's get to homeroom and meet up with others."

The girls left leaving two very confues teenage boys.

* * *

Song:

Nortorious B.I.G-Big Poppa

YEA SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW READ AND REVEIW PLEASE OH AND IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST A SONG TO BE IN HERE THEN JUST HIT ME UP AND I'LL FIT IT IN THE STORY SOMEHOW WELL JUST TO GIVE A HEADS UP I MADE THE BASKETBALL TEAM (OH YA BABY!) SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME A LONG TO AND ALSO MY LAPTOP OFFICALLY HATE ME AND SOMETIMES IT WON'T WORK. ANYWAYS BUH BYE PEEPS!


	10. HOE!

**"YELLING"**

**_"SONG LYRICS"_**

"PHONE TALKAGE"

_"RANDOM THINKING FROM TEENAGERS"_

_"FLASHBACK:)"_

_**"RANDOM THING THAT I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT USE"**_

DISCLAIMER: ME + NARUTO + OWNING = A BIG FAT YOU WISH_**  
**_

* * *

**"HURRY UP GIRLS RUN, AND YOU BETTER TOUCH THAT LINE. NOW RUN RUN RUN!" **Anko yelled to the girls.

It was after school already, Tenten was at volleyball try-outs.

**" OK ONE MORE GIRLS THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR WATER BREAK"**

Tenten was the first one done with Aiko following right behind her with Yuki surprisingly in third place. Tenten and Aiko high fived each other when they saw Yuki get all bent out of shape just because Tenten kept on beating her at everything.

"Oh how I am loving this" Aiko said before she took a drink from her water bottle.

Tenten smiled "I know right? It makes me feel all warm and cozy to see her get mad."

Aiko laughed and suddenly stopped. "Speaking of the bitch guess who's coming this way"

Tenten looked behind her to see that Aiko was right. Yuki and her little minon's where heading towards them. Tenten glared at her. "What do you want bitch?"

Yuki glared back at Tenten. "For you and your whore-of-friends to leave." Tenten growled at her. "Watch who your talkin about hoe."

Aiko stood between the girls. "As much as I would love to watch Tenten whoop some ass on Yuki you both need to quit it before we run again." Yuki and her little group glared and walked away. Tenten took some deep breaths. "Thanks Aiko."

"Its fine. Don't worry I got your back Ten." Tenten smiled at her. "I can't wait till teams are chosen. Let's hope Anko is smart and puts Yuki on JV or just cuts her from sports for good." Aiko nodded. "Yeah me too. Now that we have you, and I'm way better then I was last year we should go undefeated this year."

Tenten smiled again. "Of course girl" They laughed and ran over to where Anko called them.

* * *

**_"Baby, there's nothing I won't do_**

**_To spend my life with you_**

**_I'll give my all to you_**

**_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_**

**_Oh! I mean everything that I say_**

**_from the bottom of my heart_**

**_I would never never ever hurt you_**

**_I'll open my heart_**

**_Open my heart give it to you_**

**_Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you_**

**_Whatever you want, baby I'll do_**

**_I know I don't want anyone else but you"_**

**"OK LADIES KEEP GOING THROUGH YOUR ROUTINE SO WE CAN GET IT RIGHT FOR THE SHOW" **Kurenai yelled to the dancers.

Sakura continued to do her routine to Promise by Ciara. They were going to do the dance from the music video for their dance recital on Halloween. She smiled as the other girls followed behind her in the line,and the look that Karin was giving her since she was in the back.

_FLASHBACK:)_

_All the girls were stretching when Kurenai walked into the dance room._

_"Ok girls so I decided that since there's a good number of you girls that this will just be our dance team." Everyone squealed and hug their respected friends. "Now for team captain votes" Everyone was quite when that was mentioned. They all knew that Karin was team captain last year because she threatened them if they didn't vote for her._

_"Now I picked the two people who would be fit for the position. Karin,she stood up and bowed to everyone, because she has experience from being captain last year. The other girl is Sakura." Sakura stood up and smiled at all the girls._

_"Now when I say the girl that you ladies want as your captain I want you to raise your hands ok?" They all nodded._

_"Ok first Karin." There was about 16 girls there,not counting Karin and Sakura. Karin's little followers raised their hands but that was only five of them. "Sakura" The rest of the girls quickly raised their hands._

_Sakura smiled and looked at Karin. To say she was pissed was an understatement. "Well looks like Sakura is our new captain. Sakura since your out new captain you will be the lead dancer in our routine for the recital in October._

_END OF FLASHBACK:)_

"Ok girls that's it for today. Remember practice is everyday after school Monday,Tuesday, and Wednesday from 3 to 6. Morning practice on Thursdays from 6 to 7:15,and no practice on Friday's. Ok your dismissed."

Sakura got all her stuff together , and was the first to leave. She couldn't wait to tell Tenten about the great news.

* * *

Tenten and Aiko where sitting in their "spot". It was just the first place where Sakura saw them at yesterday, but they decided that it was gonna be their spot. "I wonder where Sakura is at? She's usually her by now." But when Tenten finished that she saw the pinkette walk through the doors with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Tenten asked

Sakura stopped in front of Tenten and Aiko with her hands on her hips. "I can't just be happy?" Tenten shook her head "No bitch. Not with out me there." Sakura shook her head while Tenten smiled. "Well if you really want to know you nosy hoe. Try and guess." Tenten gave her a confused look. "Uhhh you smacked Karin so hard that she's smart no?" Sakura shook her head "Please I wish. That will take forever and I don't feel like catching a disease by touching her." Aiko laughed and started rolling on the ground.

"Oh well then I don't know Sak."

"Well can you guess who just made Dance Team Captain instead of that hoe Karin?" Tenten jumped up and hugged Sakura "OH MY GOD CONGRATS!" Sakura laughed.

"Thanks Ten." Tenten stopped hugging Sakura and gave her another confused look. "Wait I thought they were picking people on Friday?"

Sakura nodded "Yeah they were but I guess that Kurenai felt that 18 girls was perfect for a team."

"Oh well nevermind then. Hahaha what did Karin say?" Aiko finally getting over her laughing fit decided to join the conversation. "Yeah. If I remember correctly wasn't that waste of space captain last year?"

"Yes she was,but I guess everyone likes me more cause only Karin's dogs voted for her." Sakura said while pulling out the iphone that Sasuke gave her. "Well let's go Ten. Uchiha just texted me and said that they were outside."

"My boyfriend is outside too" Aiko said following the two girls. They walked outside to see said people that they were talking about. Sakura and Tenten walked up to the Uchiha's car, that already had its trunk open for them.

"So ladies how was practice?" Kohaku asked.

"Well Sakura tell them." Aiko said while she walked up to her boyfriend and kissed him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura while rasing an eyebrow. "Well pinky care to share with the class?"

Sakura glared. "Well Uchiha if you must know. You are currently talking to Konoha's High School Dance Team Captain." Sakura said with a huge smile on her face. Sasuke smirked at her. "Well then. Congratulations Pinky."

* * *

**Ok so that's all I have for now.**

**Im so so so so sorry ive been M.I.A since forever**

**but life got busy, laptop felt like being a bitch, and im a teenager so im lazy.**

**buttt anyways tell me what you thought about it.**

**SONGS:**

**Promise by Ciara.  
**


	11. SASUKE AND SAKURA:

Okay sorry its been forever but likee i said my laptop felt like being a bitch as usual. I just notice that I went out of the order that I ment to have the couples in sooo this is me getting back on track :) In all honesty im really having trouble with this story. I have so much ideas that I want to put in it but I dont know how to get there so its gonna take a while sorry :(

**"YELLING"**

**_"SONG LYRICS"_**

"PHONE TALKAGE"

_"RANDOM THINKING FROM TEENAGERS"_

_"FLASHBACK:)"_

_**"RANDOM THING THAT I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT USE"**_

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO :(

TIME SKIPP TO FRIDAY :)

**_"It's Friday, Friday gotta get down on Friday..._**"

**"PIG IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT DAMN SONG I'M GOING TO BLEACH ALL YOUR DAMN CLOTHES!" **

**"OH YEAH FORHEAD? ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"**

**"IF YOU TWO DONT SHUT UP ILL MAKE THE BOTH OF YOU RUN UNTILL YOU FORGET WHY THE HELL YOU WERE RUNNING IN THE FIRST PLACE!"**

**"HINATA! TELL YOUR CRAZY FRIENDS TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

This is what The Kings of Konoha heard while they waited at the door. It had became a routine for them to pick up the girls and take them to school the past couple of days. It was always funny to hear what would happen in the morning at the girl's house seeing as they were always doing something different. Sasuke of course being the brave one knocked on the door.

**"WHAAA**aaat? oh Hi boys!" Ino said happily as she opened the door wider to let them in.

"So Barbie how's your morning going?" Kiba asked while he rightfully sat on his spot in the house. Which was in the kitchen on the first bar stool next to the counter, where Hinata now kept a plate of food for him.

Ino rolled her eyes at the nickname he gave her. "Well Ken if you must know its going swell"

Kiba in returned laughed at the nickname and sarcasm that came from Ino.

"Oh really? Didn't sound like it to me." He said this right before he started eating Hinata's amazing chocolate pancakes. Said person walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata my love wil you marry me and forever make me chocolate pancakes?" With that statement Kiba recieved a blush from Hinata and a smack across his head from Naruto, who sat down next to him to also eat. "She can't do that you mutt she's already married to me"

Ino laughed at Hinata's blush. Kiba sighed then leaned over the counter top "It's okay hun. 50% of marriages end up divorcing now-a-days anyway so when your ready just call me kay?" Hinata and Ino laughed when Naruto smacked him hard enough that he tipped over and landed on the ground.

"Dammit mann that hurt"

"Next time shut up mutt"

Kiba grumbled some more while he got up and fixed the chair.

"So guys whats the game plan today? Who has what goin on?" Konohamaru asked while he stole Kiba's plate of food and hid behind Hinata.

"You brat those are mine!"

"Hinata tell him to share!" Hinata laughed and shook her head at the boys. "Kiba share he's younger" Kiba glared at the little brat.

"Well I've got a hot date today!" Sakura said while she jump on the couch next to a smirking Sasuke.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:) ALLL THE WAYY TO HMMM THE NIGHT SAUKRA TOLD SASUKE ABOUT BEING CAPTAIN OF THE DANCE TEAM. THEY ARE OUTSIDE IN THE GIRLS BACKYARD CHILLIN WHILE EVERYONE IS INSIDE DOING SOMETHIN RANDOM IDK_

_"So Pinky. You got practice on Friday?" _

_Sakura glared at him "No Chicken Butt I don't have practice on friday. Why?"_

_Sasuke leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm. "Well I was wondering if you would go on a date with me"_

_Sakura was in shock. I mean he said it like he was asking for a piece of gum. "Uhh sure? Umm what do you wanna do?"_

_Sasuke smirked and got up from his chair. "Don't worry about it Pinky. After School on Friday just meet me at my car and I'll take you out." He didn't even give her a chance to say anything and just walked in the house to get the rest of the boys and leave._

_Sakura qucikly snapped outta of her space cadet moment and walked after. "Don't you have practice on Friday?" Sasuke shook his head. "Captain. Remember? You need to learn the perks of being one. We don't have to go to every practice. We're the best which is why were captains Pinky."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes at his cockyness. "Stupid Uchiha"_

* * *

"It's team pickin day today" Tenten said while she walked down the stairs with her backpack and her Nike duffel bag.

"Yeahh same for me and nii-san" Konohamaru said while he washed his plate.

"Me and Kiba-Kun have to do our art project, and today where gonna go to a park after school."

"I got a study date with my bed today after school" Temari said coming down the stairs with her backpack. "Oh no you don't Tem you have to make up that workout you skipped rememeber?" Tenten said while she double checked her duffel to make sure she had everything.

"Eh? Seriously! Damn. Fine fine looks like im gonna have to cancel." Temari said while she sat on top of Sakura, since the boys were currently hogging their other couches.

"God Temari! You need that workout. Your heavy!" Sakura said trying to adjust temari so she could be comfortable. "Shut up stupid its all muscle and you know that." Temari said while she just decided to just lay on sakura and sasuke.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards her. "You have your legs on me why?"

Temari smiled with her eyes closed. "Cause I can." Sakura sighed "Just let her lay there Uchiha. She's not gonna move"

"Hana can you grab my backpack from my room!" Hinata yelled upstairs. She then turned her attention to everyon else in the livingroom. "Umm I don't think me and Hanabi have anything to do today."

"You and her can come to mine and Kono's practice today Hina-Hime" Naruto said this while he wrapped and arm around Hinata's shoulders. She blushed of course. "Well lets ask Hanabi first."

Said person came running down the stairs. "Here Nii-san." She gave Hinata her backpack, and looked at Naruto "And I wanna go watch Kono's soccer practice"

"Okay then Hana. Hey Lazy what are you gonna do?" Naruto said to Shikamaru who decided to just sit on the floor by the t.v

"Watch some clouds probably."

Tenten shook her head at him "No. Your gonna workout with Temari." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? And who said I was goin to do that Panda" Neji rightfully threw a chouch pillow at him "Watch it Pineapple only I can call her that" Shikamaru glared at him then smirked when Tenten threw the pillow back at him. "The hell you can. No one can got it? All of you need to quit callin me that. And I said that your going to workout with Temari weather you like it or not Pineapple."

"Yeah come on Shika you lazyass just workout with me."

"Fine." All the boys started making whipping noises at Shikamaru. "Shut assholes or I'll flunk all your asses and put you back in elementary school"

The rest of the boys went quiet except for Konohamaru. He continued to laugh at him "You can't do that." He stopped laughing and looked at his older brothers. "Can he?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded yes. "Oh well then. Shikamaru nii-san I love you" He smiled at Shika who just rolled his eye at the little brat.

Temari opened her eyes and looked at the clock that was on the t.v. "Well as much as I love just laying here. We have 15 minutes to get to school so come on everyone. Ino you lock up kay."

"Kay. Who drove what today?" Ino asked Kiba while she locked up the house.

"I have my truck today so we won't have to bother anyone for a ride. Sasuke has his car. Shikamaru has his motorcycle, and Neji brought his car too. Good thing too cause everyone is going in different places today."

* * *

Okay time for another time skipp to after school on Sasuke and Sakura's date.

* * *

The two of them were currently in Sasuke's car. Sakura was a little mad cause Sasuke decided to blind fold her.

"Uchiha where the hell are we goin? And can I take this damn thing off already?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Somewhere,and no you can't"

"Stupid Uchiha"

"I heard that."

"Your point is?"

"Why did I ask you out again?"

"I think that question is why in the hell did I say yes."

"Cause I'm amazing and you can't resist me."

Sakura of course cracked up laughing. "Yeahhh suree. Keep tellin your self that."

"Hn."

"Thats not a word dipshit"

"Hn"

"I thought Uchiha's were suppose to be smart?"

"We are. Smart enough to make our own vocabulary."

"Smartass"

"Rather be a smartass then a dumbass Pinky."

Sakura huffed at that. "Are we almost there?"

"Hn. Shut up already we'll get there when we get there kay."

15 MINUTES LATERSSS

"Were here." Sasuke said while he parked the car. He turned and looked at Sakura. She was pretty quite for awhile. He slid the blind fold up her eyes and smirked. She fell asleep. He leaned towards her exposed neck and started to nuzzle it.

Sakura could feel something tickling her neck. She tried to move away from it but it was still there tickling her. She finally opened her eyes and saw that it was Sasuke tickling her.

She giggled "Sasuke stop! That tickles." she tried moving away again put Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her over his lap, and continued to nuzzle her neck.

Sakura started laughing now. She couldn't take it anymore, her stomach was starting to hurt from laughing. "Sasuke please! Stop already my stomach is hurting!"

"Hn"

"Please Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked into her neck. "Call me Sasuke-Kun for now on then I'll stop."

"Fine fine Please stop Sasuke-Kun." the tickling stopped and now Sakura could finally breath.

"That was low Uchi-Hahahaha stop!" She didn't get to finish of course cause Sasuke started to nuzzle her neck again.

"What did I say Pinky?"

"Okay okay I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun. NOW STOP!" Again Sasuke stopped. "Come on Pinky let's eat I'm hungry." Sasuke opened his door and carried Sakura out.

Sakura finally noticed where they were at. It was the Konoha Beach. "What are we doing here at the beach Uchi-uhhh Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke smirked at her. He was about to start nuzzling her again.

"For our date" He set Sakura down and walked to the trunk of the car. Sakura followed and saw him open it and pull out a huge basket and a blanket. He put them on the car then leaned against it and started to take his shoes off.

"Where having a picnic at the beach?" Sasuke nodded

"But Uchi- Sasuke-Kun it's cold." Sakura started to take off her flats also. She didn't bring a jacket. She was only wearing a tank-to, a cardigan, and skinny jeans. Not really warm clothes if you ask her.

"Hn. Here." Sasuke handed her his jacket. She accepted it and put it on. Sakura was thankful that Sasuke wasn't looking at her when she did put it on cause her eyes literally rolled back._"Oh god he smells amazing."_ She zipped up the jacket to the top,and looked down. It was like a dress on her, but a very warm dress.

"Come on Pinky follow me" Sasuke lead her to a random spot on the beach.

Sakura watched him attempt to lay the blanket down and put the basket down on it to hold the blanket down, but its was to windy adn the corners of the blanket was flying everywhere.

"Sasuke-Kun its to windy here." She hugged herself tight. The wind was starting to come through the jacket.

"Hn, just wait I forgot something." She again watched as he walked back to the car and opened the trunk. She turned around and decided to just sit on the blanket and see if she could gain some kind of warmth from it. She sat facing the wild ocean. If it wasn't windy and cold it would be a beautiful site. Actually it was. The waves were going crazy but it looked like a dance to Sakura. The way they were going back and forth in perfect harmony. All of a sudden it wasn't windy any more.

She turned and saw what Sasuke had forgot. It was a huge umbrella. He set it in the sand right next to the blanket so it could stop the wind.

"Well itsn't that smart"

Sasuke smirked "Uchiha remember?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his concitedness. He was lucky that this was the most romantic date that she had every been in her life. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and opened the basket.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yupp. Whatcha make?"

"Sandwhiches. I brought barbeque chips."

"Seriously! Those are my favorite! How did you know?" She grabbed the chips from Sasuke opened them and started muchin on them.

Sasuke actully smiled at her actions. He hate to say such a girly thing but damn she was cute. "I asked Hinata. I bought you watermelons too" Sakura of course ditched the chips and attcked the chopped up watermelons. "Damn Uchiha you know a way to a girls stomach"

Sasuke let the Uchiha thing since he was enjoying the site of her demolishing the watermelons. In the middle of her attack she stopped to shiver. "Its still cold." Sakura watched Sasuke stand up and walk behind her.

"Scoot up" She did and he sat down behind her, with his legs on each of her sides. He then wrapped his arms around her.

"Better?" Sakura was tensed for a little bit then she just decided the hell with it and leaned into Sasuke's embrace. "Yeah much better. Thank you."

"Feed me."

"The hell? I am not feeding you."

"Im keeping you warm, so I can't feed myself. So feed me I'm hungry Pinky." Sakura debated this for a minutes a shrugged. _"Whatever at least Im warm"_ She grabbed his sandwhich and turned a little to face him better. She lifted the sandwhich to his mouth and watched as he took a bite. "Hmm thanks"

They stayed like that for another half-n-hour. Sakura ate and feed Sasuke too.

"So Pinky what's your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Really? Why not pink?"

Sakura shook her head at that "Just because my hair is pink doesn't mean I like it. I mean don't get me wrong I rock the look but red is just my color you know." Sasuke chuckled at that. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sakura and put his lips against her ear "Yes you most defintley can rock the look" He then proceeded to tickle Sakura.

"Sasuke stop!"

"Hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Hn"

This went on for another 5 minutes untill Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Pleeeeassssse Sasuke-Kun stop. My stomach hurts" Sasuke stopped, but then he started to kiss Sakura's neck. Sakura relaxed even more in his arms. _"God this feels amazing"_

"Sasuke Uchiha if you give me a hickey I will make sure that you will never be able to extend the Uchiha line. Got it?"

"Hn." Of course he stopped. He reached up and turned Sakura's face towards his. He kissed her chin and was about to kiss her when she suddenly leand back. He glared at her of course.

"I don't think so Uchiha. I don't kiss on the first date." Sakura smirked at his face. He was pouting and it was freakin adorable. She turned back around a leanded against his strong chest. She grabbed his arms and made him hold her tight again. She then grabbed her iphone that he gave her and turned the camera on.

"Come on Sasuke let's take a picture." She made it so the camera could see Sasuke holding her.

"Ready Sasuke? Smile okay. 1 2 3" Right before she clicked it Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"Awww I love it." It was such a cute picture. "Yeah defintley Facebook worthly."

"Add me"

"Okay."

Sasuke looked at the time on the phone and sighed. "Come on we gotta go. Its getting late and it'll be dark soon. Here go wait in the car and warm it up" He handed her the keys and stood up so he could stretch.

"I can help clean up Sasuke-kun" Sasuke inwardly smiled at the fact that she used kun after his willingly. "Its okay just warm up the car for me kay?"

Sakura nodded and walked towards the car. 5 minutes later they were on the road.

"What are you doing tomorrow Pinky?"

Sakura had to think about that. "Hmm it's a saturday so me and the girls always have morning breakfast with each other then after that nothing."

Sasuke nodded. "When do you think you'll be done with that?"

"Umm around 11 maybe. Why?"

"I'll pick you up at 11:30"

"Oh will you now, and where will we be going? You have to tell me so I can dress apporiatly. As warm as you are Sasuke-Kun it was still cold as hell today."

"Hn just dress warm, and ware comfortable shoes."

"Your not gonna tell me are you?"

"No"

20 minutes later Sasuke parked in the girl's drive way. He looked at Sakura and smiled. She fell asleep again. Not wanting to wake her up he walked to her side, opened the door, and picked her up bridle style. He kicked at the door and saw Hinata.

"Oh I was wondering when you guys would be back. Cute picture by the way Sasuke-san" He smirked at that. He liked Hinata more then the girl's, Sakura not included of course. She was quite, gentle,good cook, and she reminded her of his mom.

"Thanks Hinata and you can just call me Sasuke if you want to."

"Okay Sasuke."

He walked in the house and went up stairs to lay Sakura down on her bed. He took her flats off and put the blanket over her. When he was done he kissed her forhead and turned off the light.

When he walked back down stairs all the girls were sitting either in the kitchen or livingroom.

"Well well well Uchiha thats a cute picture you and Sakura took at the beach" Ino said while smirking at the Uchiha.

"She wanted to take a picture. Hinata thanks for the food tip. Well good night ladies."

"Night Uchiha" Ino

"Good night Sasuke" Hinata

"Night" Temari

"Bye Sasuke!" Hanabi

"By" Tenten.

When Sasuke finally got home he turned on his laptop and loggin into his Facebook account. He accepted Sakura's friend request and her firends. He denied the rest of the girls who were probably fangirls anyways. He then looked at the picture Sakura took of them two. He smirked and made it his profile picture. He changed his fbook info from single to in a relationship Sakura Haruno. He was probably gonna get hit for that one but eh it was worth it.

* * *

YEAHHHH BUDDY :) Sorry that it TOOK FOREVER but hey at least it happend. The next one should be up shortly:)

PLEASE REVIEW ANYTHING HELPS :)

WELL DUCES AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME!


End file.
